The Mall
by Atramea
Summary: [AU; Haleb; multichap; rated M for explicit sexual content] - A lot of things can happen in a mall... Hanna and Caleb meet in a mall and immediately feel sparkles. How can they deal with their sexual tension when they find that they have to see each other everyday?
1. Chapter 1

Hanna Marin drove until Aria Montgomery's house. Once she was there, she pressed the clacson and Aria immediately got out of her house and jumped in her car.

"Hey, Han... Thank you so much, I really need an opinion... I'm not an expert with kids." she smiled.

"Well, I'm a babysitter but I don't know Malcolm at all..."

"Yeah, but it's just a birthday gift. I mean, I'm his father's girlfriend so it has to be a great present, but... Well, you'll help me to choose it."

"Okay." Hanna sighed, so she restarted the engine and started driving to the biggest mall of Los Angeles.

Aria Montgomery was twenty-four, engaged to Ezra Fitz, who was thirty-two, a teacher at the UCLA. He had a son from a previous relationship, Malcolm, who was about to turn ten. Malcolm's birthday was in a few days, and Aria didn't know what present to bring him. Ezra was giving him a present on his own, being the father. Aria thought about something electronic, but she was bad in choosing gifts.

That's why she asked Hanna, her best friend, to come with her.

Hanna Marin was twenty-four as well, but she was single. She was beyond hot but she hadn't found a guy not interested just in her body yet. She was looking for a job, because the baby-sitting wasn't enough anymore to go on with her independent life.

* * *

When they reached the mall, they got out of the car and walked to the entrance. There was a paper attached which said the mall was looking for shop assistants for the clothing shop.

"Are you interested?" Aria asked, pointing at the paper.

Hanna read and immediately wrote down the number on her phone.

"Yeah, why not? I'll call them later, now let's go find Malcolm's present." she replied quickly, entering the mall with Aria.

The two girls entered the electronic store. It was really big. There were appliances, computers, TVs, phones, game consoles, just everything.

"So... Where do you wanna begin?" Hanna asked Aria.

"Well, I'm definitely not gonna give Malcolm a fridge as a birthday gift, so... How does an iPad sound to you?"

"iPad? Seriously? Aria, Malcolm turns ten. I guess it's a bit early for an iPad... You'd better take a tablet for kids or, I don't know, something like an XBox..."

"I guess you're right. That's why I've brought you here with me." Aria smiled.

The pair reached the showcase where there were exposed the game consoles and gave a look.

"There are too many consoles in there!" Aria exclaimed.

"Well, give a look to the prices and you'll see it will be easier to pick up." Hanna said.

"Can I help?" a male voice asked.

Aria and Hanna looked up at the guy who had shown up behind the showcase. He was around twenty-five years old, tall, tan, with brown hair and brown eyes. His blue work uniform fit perfectly on his body, emphasizing his arms' muscles and also his chest. The tag on his shirt showed his name: Caleb.

"Yeah, we're looking for a birthday present." Aria smiled.

"Sex?" Caleb asked, absent-mindedly looking at the blonde beside the girl who had just spoken to him.

"Sorry?" Hanna asked in shock, widening her eyes.

Caleb chuckled slightly.

"I mean... Is it for a boy or for a girl?" he asked then, smiling at Hanna.

"Oh..." Hanna muttered, blushing and lowering her gaze.

"Boy, ten years old." Aria continued, holding back a laugh due to Hanna's little misunderstanding.

"Well, are you more interested in a portable console or a TV console?" Caleb asked politely.

"I don't know, what do you think about it, Hanna?" Aria said then, turning to Hanna.

Hanna. So that was her name.

Hanna looked up at Aria, avoiding eye-contact with the man in front of them.

"I think a portable console is better since it will cost you less." she said.

"Not necessarily." Caleb said, glancing at Hanna.

Hanna slowly lifted her eyes to look at him, raising her eyebrows.

"New types of portable consoles cost more than older TV consoles. It depends which type of it you choose, miss." he continued, motioning a smile.

He couldn't help but notice how much hot was that girl. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and a skirt, which was enough short to show part of her thighs and obviously her long smooth creamy legs. And her eyes were just... Penetrating. He was used to see a lot of ladies in the store in which was working, but she was really hot. Maybe it was just the fact that he had this strong need to fuck since he hadn't done it in a while, which was making him turn on for basically the minimum detail, but actually he had immediately felt something which was strongly pulling himself towards her.

But then again, in a few minutes she'll be gone and he was never going to see her again. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"I don't know, can you give me some advice, please?" Aria pleaded, while Hanna seemed annoyed for the man's act.

"Of course, miss. That's my job." he smiled, but he was mostly looking at Hanna.

That was something in that guy that annoyed her badly. But there was also something in his voice, his smirk, his eyes, and his very good-looking body, that sounded really sexy to her. She had always had a thing for these kind of cocky guys.

While he was explaining some things to Aria, Hanna focused on his moves, his expressions. The way his lips parted, the way his hands pointed to the different consoles, the sound of his voice, the way his hair occasionally fell to his face, and then that shirt which was so tight on his arms and showed his muscular biceps.

"I think I'm going for the Nintendo3DS... Han, what do you think about it?" Aria suddenly affirmed.

Hanna was totally caught off guard, still staring at the man's body. She jumped slightly and turned around to her, just nodding.

"Well, that's it." Aria smiled at Caleb.

Caleb smiled back and took the Nintendo box from the showcase and placed it on his desk.

"I can make a birthday pack if you want." he added.

Aria smiled and nodded, as Hanna continued analyzing Caleb's features. Then, Aria's mobile suddenly started ringing.

"Oh, it's Ezra, I have to take it. Wait here for me, Han!" she quickly said, before getting out of the store.

Hanna sighed and didn't have the chance to reply. She was there, alone with this strange guy who seemed a total boaster to her, but who was also hot. _Really_ hot.

"So... Who's the birthday boy?" Caleb asked suddenly.

Hanna got out of her train of thoughts and raised her eyebrows at him.

"He's the son of my friend's fiancé." she replied, avoiding eye-contact.

Caleb nodded, as he wrapped the paper around the box.

"So he's not her son..." he continued.

"No, he isn't."

"Does she have children?"

"No, she doesn't. She's not really good with kids, actually. She didn't even know what to buy him. That's why she brought me here with her..."

"So you have children?" Caleb asked, this time searching for her eyes.

"What? Me? No, absolutely! I just baby-sitting sometimes. God, I'm still young for children!"

Caleb chuckled at her reaction.

"You don't look like a mom, in fact." he smiled.

Hanna furrowed her forehead.

"Sorry, I don't get it. What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, folding her arms.

Caleb thought she looked pretty hot to picture her as a married woman who spent most of her time closed in her own house with two or maybe three children surrounding her. He was most likely picturing her like the kind of girl who makes the guys' head spinning around just dancing in some disco.

He awkwardly cleared his throat trying to push away the thought of that girl moving her hips while dancing, so he replied firmly.

"I mean that you're young, that's all."

Hanna nodded at him, letting out a shy smile when she crossed his chocolate orbs. He smiled back, those blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had probably ever seen.

"What about you? Children?" Hanna asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm young too, don't you think?" he replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. And... Do you have a girlfriend?"

Hanna immediately regretted what she had just said. What the hell of question was that? He was talking to a stranger who was wrapping Malcolm's present in a store in which Aria had basically dragged her, and she asked him if he had a girlfriend? Why the heck she had just asked it? It totally slipped out of her mouth and she didn't even know why.

But it was too late to take those words back now.

Caleb let out a smirk and raised his eyebrows at her, stopping wrapping the box for a moment.

"No girlfriend." he replied, licking his own lips and absent-mindedly caressing Hanna's breasts with his eyes.

Hanna remained silent and blushed. She could feel his eyes on her chest, but she wasn't going to yell him that he was a perv or anything. After all, she was the one who minutes before had completely checked him out. And she was also the one who asked about his girlfriend.

"Do you have someone, instead?" Caleb blurted out, restarting working on the present.

Well, he kinda had the right to ask her.

"N-no." Hanna muttered, still with the gaze low, shrugging.

Caleb just smiled noticing her awkwardness, then he handed the pack to her, who was still staring at the floor.

"Um... Hanna?" Caleb said to alert her.

Hanna looked up at him and noticed the pack, then she took it.

"How do you know my name?" she asked perplexed.

"Your friend said it earlier... Mine's here, by the way." he shrugged, pointing at the tag on his shirt.

"Caleb..." Hanna read, pretending she hadn't already seen it.

They locked eyes for a short moment, neither of the two saying anything. Then, Aria came back.

"Oh, that's ready... How much is it?" she smiled at Caleb.

Caleb gave one last smile at Hanna and then turned to Aria, who paid, and he made her the receipt.

"Well, thanks for coming. I hope to see you guys soon." Caleb said then, smiling at the two of them.

"Bye." Aria smiled and turned around, starting walking towards the exit.

Hanna looked at him for a little longer.

"Bye, Hanna." he smiled, winking at her.

"Bye, Caleb." she said then, smiling back.

And without she could know, the second she turned around Caleb was 'admiring' her butt with a mischievous smirk on his face.

He would have asked her something more to know where she lived, so he would have had a little chance to see her again. She was something special and Caleb could feel it. But she was gone, and the only things Caleb had learnt about her were her name, the fact that she was occasionally baby-sitting and that she had a friend who was engaged with a man who had already a son. Not enough to find her again, probably. Oh, and that she was hot. _Beyond_ hot.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so... If you guys don't know me, you have to know that I'm NOT usually writing M stories, nor AUs, but this time I wanted to try something new. I ship Haleb soooo hard, I'm writing other two Haleb stories (both rated T), but I find them also very sexy, so... Why not? There aren't so many Haleb M stories :( However, English is not my first language, so please don't mind my mistakes :):) This story, anyway, won't be longer than 10 chapters, maybe it will be 5/6 (I had the first two ready since a while, so I decided to post the first now), I still don't know. This first chapter wasn't very hot but I promise that soon things are going to get heated ;) Well, I hope you guys are gonna enjoy it and, if you want, leave a review..I'll be happy to know your thoughts about this :D xx -Atramea.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Hanna had to do the job interview to get work as a clothing shop assistant inside that same mall. She went to the mall, but before going to the mall director, she couldn't help but pass in front of the electronic store in which Caleb was working. She had thought about him often in her past week. And they had all been kinda _sinful_ thoughts. She hadn't been able to forget that smile, those eyes, and God, that _body_.

Caleb, unaware of the fact that Hanna was standing in front of his store, was there, talking to a customer. Hanna spotted him and remained to watch him for a few minutes. She hadn't told Aria about the thoughts that guy had created in her mind, she was a little ashamed about that.

Malcolm's birthday had gone well by the way, and he had absolutely liked Aria's present.

Caleb, on the other hand, hadn't forgotten Hanna either, but he had given up to the fact he wouldn't have seen her never again. How many possibilities there were? He could just hope that she would have come back, because she knew where to find him, unlike him.

As if it was an istinct, Caleb said goodbye to his customer and looked up to the entrance of the store.

He couldn't believe at his eyes.

God, that was right her, Hanna, the hot blonde occasionally baby-sitter too young for children whose friend was engaged to a man with a child already. That was her, of course.

Hanna crossed his gaze and immediately started walking away, blushing. She would have been late for her job interview, she had to go.

But God, he had seen her. What a poor figure. Awkward, definitely awkward.

But then, a few hours later, she could proudly say that she had a new job. She got it. She was beyond happy. She could finally earn more than how much she used to baby-sitting. And then, well, she was quite close to Caleb's store. That wasn't a bad thing at all, even if she felt pretty awkward since he had basically caught her 'spying' on him outside the store. For now, she hadn't the guts to come to see him once again. The fact he was close to her, though, made her feel kinda happy.

* * *

It was Monday morning. Hanna's first day at the clothing shop. She had also passed near Caleb's store, this time more careful not to be caught, but she hadn't seen him, unfortunately. Maybe he didn't work that day, or maybe his shift started later.

Anyway, Hanna needed to be focused on her work. It was her first day and she absolutely didn't wanna screw everything up. Caleb didn't have to be one of her thoughts, at least while she was working.

She put her red work uniform on, which wasn't really good-looking for Hanna's taste, and she was ready. She had a tag on her shirt which showed her name as well. There were other three girls with her, waiting for customers. And then, minutes later, she was already busy with her first. She helped a woman to choose the right pair of shoes, giving also advice to her. The woman eventually bought two pairs, and Hanna felt really proud of herself.

The day kept going well. Hanna started absolutely liking her work. Giving advice about clothes was something she had always done in her normal life, and to be paid for that was pretty good.

While she wasn't busy, she was tidying a few shoes boxes, waiting for another customer. As soon as she finished, she heard someone calling.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" a male voice asked.

Hanna turned around with her classic smile, ready to help the customer.

But that customer wasn't exactly a stranger.

God, that was hottie Caleb.

He wasn't wearing his work uniform. He was wearing a simple tee and a pair of ripped jeans. He wasn't hot. He was _more_ than hot.

Hanna's smile fell from her lips and she remained speechless, looking up and down Caleb's body.

He was surprised to see her as well, and he couldn't help but notice that her uniform looked perfect on her.

"Hanna?" he managed to say, motioning a smile.

"Hey... Caleb?" she said, swallowing.

"Yeah... I didn't know you were working here!"

"Oh, today is actually my first day." Hanna replied.

Caleb smiled at her nodding.

"I think I saw you a few days ago though, in front of my store." he said then, avoiding to add he had also seen her watching him.

"Yeah, I was going to do my job interview..."

"The director's office is not right there, though." Caleb smirked.

"I took the wrong way." Hanna muttered, blushing.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, by the way." he continued, still smiling.

"Yeah, same here." Hanna smiled back.

"So... What about the birthday boy? Did he like your friend's present?"

"Yeah, Aria told me he loved it."

Caleb nodded, then bited his lip looking at her breasts. _Again_.

"Well, how can I help you?" Hanna asked, noticing where his eyes were.

Caleb cleared his throat and replied.

"Oh, yeah, I... I was searching my size for these jeans but I couldn't find it here. Maybe you guys have some more in the depot?"

"I'm gonna check. Which size do you need?"

Caleb smiled and told her his size.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Hanna smiled as well.

Hanna checked the depot and found the size for Caleb. She felt awfully embarassed in front of him, but she also felt some adrenaline. There was a strong sexual tension between them, it couldn't have been denied. So, she took a deep breath and came back to him with the jeans, saying to herself she just had to do her job. Caleb was a normal customer, wasn't he?

"Here. You're lucky, Caleb." she said, handing him the jeans.

Their fingers briefly touched in the process, and Hanna immediately retired her hand. God, was she really embarassed like that with him? Why did he have such an effect on her? She barely knew him, after all. There was sparkles though. There definitely were sparkles.

"Thank you." he smiled.

How beautiful was that smile.

"Hey, I appreciate the fact that you remember my name by the way." he added then, as he walked to the dressing room to try the jeans on.

"Well, you remember mine as well." Hanna smirked.

Caleb chuckled.

"It's written on your tag." he added, pointing at the tag on her shirt -or maybe at her breasts, _again_?-.

Hanna frowned.

"Just kidding. I did remember it anyway. Couldn't forget it." he smiled then, winking and disappearing into the dressing room.

Hanna shook her head, but then she smiled. Maybe he actually remembered her name without looking at her tag. Maybe he had thought about her like she had thought about him since that day. And now, they were at that same point, only for the fact that now she was the worker and he was the customer, not the other way around.

Caleb, while putting the jeans on, smiled. He had seen her again like he was hoping. That day which he had seen her in front of his store, he had also thought it was just his immagination. He hadn't just been able to stop thinking about that girl, and now she was there, but most of all, she was working in the same mall of him. Now they could have been come closer.

He was wondering if he had to make a move. He totally liked her. Well, her body was more than provocative, but there was something that pushed him towards her in an almost violent way. He fucking wanted her. And, well, he also wanted to _fuck_ her badly. He didn't have to screw everything up now. But maybe it was too early to ask her number? Or maybe not? Caleb shook his head and zipped up the jeans, then he got out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" Caleb asked Hanna, who was there waiting for him.

What did she think? She thought that those jeans fitted perfectly on his waist, but most of all on his ass. She hadn't noticed it yet until that moment. And, God, that ass was such an ass. Hanna blushed at her own thoughts, then she cordially smiled at him and answered his question.

"I think they look good on you. And you, what do you think?"

Caleb looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I think they're okay. I'm gonna take them." he announced after a few istants.

Hanna smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the pay desk." she added, before walking away.

* * *

Hanna waited for him for a few minutes, but he still wasn't out of there. What the heck was he doing in there? It's not like you need half an hour to put off some jeans and put one others. She looked to the dressing room and sighed, as she spotted Caleb's head through the curtain.

"Uhm... I think I got a problem!" he said loud enough to make her hear him.

"What is it?" Hanna asked.

"Can you just come here, please?" Caleb asked, embarassed.

Wait. Was he blushing? Yeah, he definitely was. What was going on?

Hanna reached him in front of the dressing room.

"So what?" she asked again.

Caleb was half in the dressing room half outside, and Hanna still couldn't tell why.

"The zip... Uhm..." he muttered.

"Oh, please... It's my first day of work... Did you break it?"

"No... At least not yet... It's blocked." Caleb said, biting his lip.

Hanna widened her eyes.

"What do you mean 'it's blocked'?" she asked.

Caleb sighed and grabbed her arm, dragging her in the dressing room with him. Hanna was still realizing the fact that he had grabbed her arm and dragged her in with him, but then she saw the zip of the jeans he had on, which were those he wanted to buy, blocked.

"It doesn't go neither up nor down, but I guess I have to take the jeans off someway." Caleb mumured.

Hanna looked as he tried to move the zip through his fingers but it effectively looked blocked.

"I can't do it. What am I supposed to do now?" Caleb said again, looking at her.

Saying it was awkward was an understatement. They were alone in a very small dressing room, and she was basically staring at his cock -which looked _big_, by the way-.

"Okay, let me try." Hanna sighed, knowing she should have helped him.

Workers have to help customers, right?

Hanna awkwardly bent on her knees as Caleb looked at her. Wow, she was kneeling right in front of his cock. In other circumstances, the situation would have been hot, but now it was just awkward. _Very_ awkward. For Caleb as well. He cleared his throat and looked down. Hanna shyly put her fingers around the zip, starting working on it. Yeah, it was blocked. She moved her other hand to his thigh to try to make the material of the jeans outstretched so it would be easier to unzip them, but it wasn't working. She tried with all herself to stay focused on the zip, but her eyes couldn't help but catch the little sight of his boxers and, most of all, _what_ was under them. She blushed and tried to put down that damn zip, but nothing. Just nothing.

Caleb started feeling too hot in there. In every sense. He tried to think about something bad, because feeling Hanna's fingertips brush _there_, wasn't helping. He felt his own body burning for the desire, he also tried not to look down but he couldn't help it, and the sight of Hanna chewing on her lower lip trying to unzip his jeans, completely focused, looking and touching _there_, definitely turned him on. He took deep breaths, he couldn't let _that_ happen. He had to resist.

But he couldn't.

While Caleb was trying to curb himself with all his strength, an evident bulge pressed against his boxers, as he let out an awkward moan realizing what had just happened. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, running a hand through his hair. Wonderful. He had just gotten hard right on Hanna's face.

Hanna obviously noticed it and gasped silently, immediately retiring her hands from his crotch. He had just had an erection. Right on her face. And she had basically caused it. She had made him hard. Kinda touching _there_. While retiring her hands back, though, the zip slipped down and gave Caleb's arousal more 'freedom'. Hanna looked at it. Damn, he was big. Definitely big.

She remained motionless a few moments, with her face right in front of his erection. There was this part of herself that would have wanted to slip those damn boxers down and just suck _it_ in his whole length. But the other knew it was definitely a bad idea. He was beyond hot and everything, and fucking him was a thought which had ran through her mind for the whole week, but God, Hanna was too embarassed and it was also her first day of work. The last thing she wanted was being caught sucking a customer's cock in the dressing room on her first day of work.

Caleb didn't have guts to look down at her. He remained with his eyes closed and a hand covering his flushed face. What was she thinking about him right know? Had he just screwed everything up? And now he couldn't even ask her number. He was too embarassed even to look at her. God, what a poor figure.

Hanna swallowed and stood up, with her gaze low.

"Okay. T-they're unzipped now." she muttered, quickly getting out of there and walking to the pay desk.

Caleb swallowed and snorted. She had basically ran away from him. He just hadn't been able to hold back his arousal. How could he?

He put his jeans on and grabbed the others, walking towards the pay desk. He was definitely going to apologize for what had happened. He had to.

But then, at the pay desk, there wasn't Hanna, but another girl.

"Excuse me, where's the girl who helped me earlier? I just have to tell her something..." he told her as he paid.

"Oh, the new one, Hanna... She said she absolutely needed to go to the toilet. You know, we're women!" the girl smiled.

"Yeah." Caleb murmured in reply, knowing that 'need' was just an excuse to avoid him.

"Something important? I can tell her if you want!"

"Nothing. It was just about the jeans... Never mind."

The girl smiled at him and gave him a bag with the jeans in.

"Hey, you know what? Just tell her that Caleb said he's sorry for what happened. She'll understand." Caleb added then, grabbing the bag.

"I will. Goodbye, have a nice day."

"Thanks, bye." Caleb replied, starting walking away.

* * *

After a while, Hanna reappeared at the pay desk.

"Is he gone?" she asked her co-worker.

"Who? That hot tan muscular guy with chocolate eyes?" the other smirked.

Hanna sighed.

"Yeah, Laura, right him. Is he gone?" she continued.

Hanna and Laura had met that same morning. They had spoken a little, so Hanna, after the little 'accident' with Caleb in the dressing room, had asked her to cover her with him.

"Yep. So? Now do you wanna tell me why did you want me to tell him you were in the toilet?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know. It's my first day here and I don't wanna get in trouble."

"Whatever. He told me to tell you that Caleb is sorry for what happened. He said you would have understood."

Hanna sighed again.

"Fine." she said then.

* * *

**A/N: Guyssss thank you so much for your ten reviews to the first chapter! That was a nice surprise :) I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but I went out with my family so I couldn't. Anyway, here you go now ;) Let's say that things have started getting heated haha :P Oh Caleb, that must have been awkward ;) Let me know your thoughts :) I'll update ASAP, I've got some ideas for the future chapters! Love! xx -Atramea.**


	3. Chapter 3

When her shift was over, Hanna came back home. She felt tired. It was just her first day of work but she needed some relax. It was late afternoon, so she just lied on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She thought back to what happened with Caleb in the dressing room. That he had been turned on was undeniable and rather evident, but what Hanna didn't want to totally admit to herself was that she had been turned on as well when she had found herself alone with him in that little space -seeing his erection, then, hadn't helped her at all-. Luckily for her, women's arousal are not so evident like men's.

She couldn't explain herself why that guy had such a power on her. His smile made her knees weak, his voice was way sexy, his scent was too nice and his eyes made her heart beat faster. Yeah, maybe she didn't know him, but she was definitely attracted by him.

She wasn't mad at all at him or something like that for what had happened. After all, they both were turned on, he just hadn't been able to hide it unlikely her -for obvious reasons-. One way or another, now she had had the confirmation that he liked her, right? The body language never lies, and his involuntary message couldn't have been more clear.

Hanna sighed and smiled softly, closing her eyes and picturing Caleb in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about his cock. It looked hard and big even though it was hidden behind those black Calvin Klein's boxers. That image kept replaying in her mind, and Hanna started wishing she had done something different in that dressing room, instead of letting the embarassment control the situation. Her imagination started sending some alternatives to her mind. And while travelling with her own imagination, keeping her eyes closed, Hanna couldn't help but let one of her hand slowly slip down her body, made it stop on her chest. Her thumb slipped inside the left cup of her bra, and it started tracing her own nipple, as she chewed on her bottom lip to hold back a sigh. Then, the other hand slipped down her body as well, this time going lower, until she was at the waistband of her jeans. She didn't hesitate to reach the botton and undone it, then she slipped down the jeans to her mid-thighs. Her hand then came back a little upper, this time briefly touching the material of her panties. The image of Caleb and those swollen boxers of his was still there, as Hanna traced with two fingers her opening through the panties. She was definitely wet. God, she was so happy that she lived alone. Sighing deeper, she slid her thumb underneath the material, so it was on her clit. Hanna didn't waste a second to start rubbing it, while her other hand continued tracing her nipple.

She could picture Caleb all over her. His muscles, his eyes, his scent, his hoarse voice, his cock. At this last thought, Hanna immediately slided her index finger right inside of her, this time not being able to hold back a loud and long moan. Once again, she was so happy that she lived alone. It felt so good. She kept moaning as she moved her finger in and out, then she added one more finger and continued her teasing.

She didn't last so much longer. She came hard all around her own fingers, loudly screaming Caleb's name at the top of her climax, breathing heavily as she rode it out.

Yeah, she was more than happy that she lived alone.

But she actually wished Caleb had really been there sending her over the edge, instead of her own fingers and the help of her imagination.

Catching her breath, her mobile started ringing. Hanna jumped slightly, so she grabbed it from the nightstand and looked at the ID: Aria. She cleared her throat and picked up.

"Aria, hey..."

"Hanna! So? How was your first day at the mall?"

"It was... Good, I guess. I like giving advice on clothes, you should know it."

"Yeah, I do. What about your co-workers? Are they all bitches or what?"

"No, they're not. Actually, I spent a little time talking to one of them, her name's Laura. She seems okay, you know."

"Good. It's nice to have some kind of a friend on work."

"Yeah, at least someone can help you to deal with some kind of customers..." Hanna murmured.

"What do you mean? Did you meet someone rude?" Aria asked perplexed.

Maybe talking about that damn guy with Aria could have helped her, Hanna thought.

"No, he wasn't rude. He was just..." she started, unsure.

"He?"

"Yeah, he. Aria, do you remember the day we went to that mall to buy Malcolm's present?"

"Sure."

"And... Do you remember that Caleb guy?"

"You mean the hot shop assistant that smiled at you and checked you out for the whole time?"

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"He didn't, okay? Anyway yeah, right him." she snorted.

"He came to your store?"

"Yes, he did. But he wasn't working. He came as a normal customer."

"Uhm, okay... So what happened with him? Did he bother you someway?"

"No, no, he just... Look, Aria, I feel awfully awkward telling you this but that guy has become my obsession lately." Hanna blurted out in a sigh.

Aria chuckled slightly.

"Can you explain what do you mean by 'obsession'?" she asked, still giggling a little.

"You got it, Ar. _That_ kind of obsession. You know, the morning of my job interview I even watched him from outside his store. There's something in him that... I really don't know. I enjoyed even just watching him. Then, this morning he came in my store, and we had sorta an accident."

"Hanna, you have to be clear. Explain what do you mean by 'accident'... Did you guys kiss, maybe?"

"No, we didn't... It was way more... Uhm... Awkward than a kiss."

Aria remained silent waiting for an actual explanation, then Hanna blurted everything out.

"Okay, so... He came, he recognized me, he asked me if Malcolm had liked your present and stuff... We had a little chat, then he asked me if we had his size of a pair of jeans... I found them, I gave him the jeans and he tried it on... Well, I have to admit that they made his ass really good-looking... Anyway, he said he would have bought them, so I told him I would have waited for him at the pay desk, but he was using an eternity... Then he called me from the dressing room, so I came to him and he basically dragged me in that dressing room with him..."

At this, Aria yelled suddenly.

"Oh my gosh you guys did _it_ in the dressing room!"

Hanna sighed deeply.

"That's not what happened, chill, Aria." she snapped at her.

"Okay, then spill what the hell happened!"

"The zip of the jeans was blocked and he couldn't take them off. He tried but it didn't work. So I told him I would have tried, and... I did. But while I was, uhm, let's say 'working on it', he... Uhm... He got hard. He had a boner, he had an erection, his 'buddy' become harder and bigger or whatever you want to say."

Silence filled their conversation.

"Aria?" Hanna called.

"And then whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Aria asked excitely.

Hanna rolled her eyes again.

"And then nothing. The zip went down and I got out of the dressing room leaving him... That way. Then I asked Laura to serve him at the pay desk while I was 'in the toilet'. And when he was gone, I just continued my shift. End of the story." she replied.

"Oh, this doesn't sound really fun." Aria commented.

"Seriously? What did you expect me to do?"

"You said you're way obsessed with him, so... Well, you were there with him in a little space, he got hard in front of you and you just ran away?"

"I was embarassed!"

"Oh, I guess he was too." Aria chuckled.

"I don't know what to do, Aria. I actually want to see him again, I really like him, but I'm embarassed, and..."

"And what, Hanna? Look, here we aren't talking about an engagement or anything like that. It's rather clear that you two are sexual attracted by each other... So... Who cares? Hanna, you're twenty-four and you can also enjoy your 'young, wild and free life' once in a while. Just let yourself go. That Caleb is hot, kind, and... Uhm... How was his dick for what you could see?"

Hanna couldn't help but laugh.

"It was... Endowed?" she giggled.

"Fine, that's it. I'm pretty sure he's gonna come up again to you when he'll have the first chance. And then, screw the awkwardness and just act yourself, Han. Maybe he's even a really nice guy, eventually."

Hanna sighed. Aria was right. Maybe she just had to let herself go with him.

"You're right. I really want to fuck him, actually." she confessed honestly, thinking back to her earlier orgasm.

"I'm sure he wants too." Aria chuckled.

"Well, it definitely looked like that."

And then, they both bursted into laughter.

Hanna couldn't even imagine that in the same moment, Caleb, alone in his apartment, was having the third orgasm in less than an hour thinking about her.

They were literally burning for each other.

* * *

The next day, Hanna entered the mall and made her way to her store, but she froze when she saw Caleb, in his work uniform, leaning by the vending machine in front of the clothing shop. She remained to stare at him thinking about the orgasm she had had the previous day thinking about him. He looked hot as always, by the way.

And it looked like he was waiting for her.

In fact, he made a shy smile at her sight.

"Hey, Hanna!" he called, waving his hand at her.

Hanna swallowed hard. But Aria was right, screw the awkwardness. So she made a little smile and approached him.

"Hey... What are you doing here?" she asked casually.

"My shift starts in about... Half an hour. I came earlier today. I was waiting for you." he shrugged.

Hanna felt her heart literally knocking against her chest. She could just smile at him, so he continued.

"You know, yesterday, after what happened in the dressing room... Uhm... I wanted to apologize. But then, when I got out, a girl told me you had gone to the toilet, so... I didn't have the chance. This morning I came here hoping I could have found you, but you weren't here. There was the same girl of yesterday in there, so I asked her when your shift was starting, and she told me you would have been here soon. So I waited here."

Hanna nodded at him, hoping he would have said something more because she didn't know what to tell him. And, luckily for her, he did.

"I'm so sorry... I'm mortified about it. I know, it wasn't a classy thing at all. Uhm... I really don't know what to say."

Hanna smiled feeling how uncomfortable he was. After all, what could you say about a thing like that?

"It was nothing, don't worry." Hanna said, shrugging.

"I don't know what you thought about me in that moment..." he chuckled, shaking his head.

Hanna chuckled as well.

"Well, let's say that I understood that you like me..." she added.

Caleb made a slight smile at those words, looking at her intensely. Hanna felt her cheeks become red and she managed to say something else.

"I guess that's just something natural. You don't have to apologize, really. Don't worry." she continued, slightly smiling.

"Well, I still feel an idiot. At least, let me offer you something." he shrugged, pointing at the vendor machine.

"Oh, come on. You don't owe me anything." Hanna smiled cordially at him.

"It's just a stupid vendor machine, besides I want to. Pick up." he insisted smiling.

How could you say no when he was smiling like that?

"A coke will be fine." she simply said.

"Perfect." Caleb smiled, paying the machine and then handing the coke to Hanna.

Hanna took it from his hands and he purposally touched her hand for a short moment, before she retired it.

"So... I guess it's time for me to go. You know, I have to get changed and stuff..." Hanna said, slightly blushing for the previous contact.

Caleb smiled.

"Uhm... Okay." he stuttered.

Hanna smiled at him and turned around, cursing herself because she hadn't been able to say anything considerable.

"Oh, Hanna?" Caleb called then.

Hanna felt her heart racing again, then she turned to him.

"I do." he smiled.

"You do what?" she asked confused, raising an eyebrow at him.

Caleb licked his own upper lip and let out a smirk, then he took small steps towards her. They were really close and Hanna couldn't think about anything. She just felt adrenaline and who knows what else running through her veins. Caleb's eyes were staring at hers, and she really didn't understand anything else when she felt his warm hand resting on her small back. She blushed immediately when Caleb came even closer. Hanna felt like she was going to faint. His breath was hot against her skin, then his lips reached her ear.

"I do like you." he whispered then, as he rubbed his hand on her back, eventually reaching her butt, where he left his hand for a while.

Hanna closed her eyes and sighed quietly, motionless. He eventually squeezed one of her buttocks through the material of her jeans and he briefly kissed her cheek, as Hanna felt her whole body burning. Then, he just left his grasp and walked away smirking, leaving her motionless and completely stoned.

Where he had left the kiss, Hanna could still feel the moisture of his rough lips, so she istinctively placed one of her hands there. God, she was breathing heavily just for a stupid kiss on the cheek. And, well, even for that butt-squeeze. The way he had touched her was too hot for words.

That guy would have been the death of her.

"Hanna!" Laura called, smiling mischievously.

She was right in front of the store as well, and she had seen the whole scene.

"Don't say anything." Hanna sighed, still a little flushed.

"There's nothing to say, your face speaks by itself." Laura smirked, as she and Hanna got in the store and Hanna rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

**A/N: Wow guys, thanks for the reviews! You totally rock! emmaleewhittaker hahaha omg, I can't imagine how awkward could it be! PrettyLittleWriter29, you don't even imagine how much I love your stories, it's a huge pleasure knowing that you stopped by here :) Again, thank you all guys, see the reviews and the follow/favorites makes me beyond happy, really :D If you want to let me know what do you think of this "dirty" chapter as well, feel free to do it reviewing ;) I'll try to update soon! Have a nice day everyone, much love! xx -Atramea.**


	4. Chapter 4

Another shift was over, and Hanna was tired this time as well. She got out of the store and even felt a little disappointed not to find Caleb there. She had started liking the idea of him waiting for her.

"Hanna, hey, wait!" Laura called from behind.

"What? Look, if you wanna know something about Caleb and what you saw earlier, well, I don't feel like I'm going to tell you because I'm rather confused, and–"

"Slow down, okay? I don't wanna talk about him." Laura interrupted her, chuckling.

"Uhm... Fine."

"You're definitely obsessed by that guy, aren't you?"

"Laura, I _really_ don't wanna talk about it. So? What do you want?"

"Yeah, yeah... Sorry. Well, tomorrow night there's this party organized by the director of our mall. All the workers are invited. It's gonna be at the new club that opened last week, sounds like fun. Wanna come? I'd like to go, but all our co-workers of the clothing shop are not so young like us to consider this idea, and I don't know other people in this mall besides you, so... If you come, then I'll come too. I thought we could have a great time, don't you think?"

Hanna shrugged.

"Okay. I'll be there." she replied.

Then she thought back to Laura's words.

"So the director of the mall invited all the workers... As... All the workers of the mall? Of all the stores of the mall?" Hanna continued.

Laura smirked.

"Yep. Caleb could be there as well." she replied, still smirking.

Hanna smirked as well.

"You're right. Sounds like _a lot_ _of_ fun." she added.

And with this, Hanna left the mall. While she was reaching her car, though, she stopped herself. Caleb had waited for her that day, maybe he was still working. And if he was, Hanna wanted to surprise him like he had done with her.

* * *

She came back in the mall and walked to Caleb's store, spotting him inside. The store, though, was empty. They were closed. Hanna smiled and checked if he was the only one in there, which was like that, then she entered. The click of her heels echoed in the store.

"We're closed, I'm sorry." Caleb said.

He was on his back, he couldn't see who it was.

"Oh, you are? Too bad..." Hanna said, crossing her arms to her chest, pushing her breasts upwards on purpose -she knew how to make them look bigger-.

Caleb immediately felt a shiver running down his spine hearing that voice. He could recognize it by now. He turned around and made that cocky smirk of his.

Dammit, she looked hotter than before, if that was possible.

"Well, now that I think better, we're open... Definitely open." he said.

Hanna took a few steps, coming closer to him.

"Why are you here alone?" she casually asked.

"I'm fixing the last things before closing. What about you? What brings you here?" he asked back, still smirking.

Hanna shrugged at that, slightly smiling, so he continued.

"Oh, let me guess... Maybe you're one of those bad girls who like doing it on the washing machine..." he whispered, raising both of his eyebrows and pointing at the plenty washing machines in the store.

Hanna bited her lip and blushed. She tried so hard not to be embarassed in front of him, but she couldn't. And his cocky ways weren't helping.

Caleb chuckled.

"So?" he asked again.

Hanna took a deep breath and replied.

"Have you heard about that party organized by the director of this mall?"

"Yeah."

"And... You're going?"

"Don't think so." Caleb said then, shrugging.

Hanna made a face between the disappointment and the sadness, then Caleb smiled.

"Unless..." he started.

He placed both of his hands on her hips and looked down at her. Hanna felt again her heart beat faster than ever, as his fingertips brushed against the material of her shirt.

"...you want me to." he finished his statement, biting his bottom lip as he caught sight of her cleavage.

Hanna looked up at him, biting her bottom lip as well. She inhaled his strong scent and shyly placed both of her hands on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body.

"Maybe..." she whispered, shyly fixing the collar of his shirt.

Caleb raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe?" he asked, lowering his head a little so his nose was touching hers.

"I want you to." Hanna replied quickly, swallowing, still with her hands holding the collar of his shirt.

Caleb smirked. His lips were so damn close to hers that he could feel the warmth of her breath when she spoke.

"Then I'll be there." he whispered hoarsely.

His eyes looked again at her cleavage, as he licked his own lips and moved his hands from her hips to her butt, like he did some hours earlier.

"But... Tell me... You _want me to_, or... You just _want me_?" he asked again, rubbing both of her buttocks.

Hanna locked eyes with him and bited again her bottom lip, so she pressed her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him away. Caleb left his grasp on her, smirking.

"See you there." she simply said, walking away.

"Sure." he breathed out, watching the way her hips moved as she made her way outside.

That girl would have been the death of him.

* * *

"What about this?" Aria asked, pointing at another dress.

They were both in Hanna's room. It was the day of the party. Hanna had called Aria for some advice on the dress she would have worn that night, and now there were plenty dresses scattered on Hanna's bed.

"I don't know, Aria... I want something sexy but not too much, I don't wanna look like a whore, you know." Hanna shrugged, roaming a hand through her hair.

"I got it, you wanna seduce your Caleb..." Aria smirked.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Probably." she admitted then, sighing.

"I'm sure he would like you with any of these dresses... And even more without!"

"But I have to wear just one of these, so please help me to choose."

Aria quickly examined the dresses, then she picked one up.

"This. It's enough short but not too much, the cleavage is perfect, plus..." she started, but didn't finish.

"What?"

"Plus it's pretty easy to take off." Aria concluded, smirking and pointing at the zip on the back of the dress.

Hanna let out a little laugh.

"Hopefully it won't get blocked... You know, Caleb is unlucky with zips..." she added, giggling.

"I'm pretty sure that this time he's gonna manage!" Aria winked.

"Okay then, this is the dress." Hanna announced, grabbing the dress Aria had chosen.

It was a tight white mini-dress with a black belt. Aria was right: it was sexy, short, cleavaged and provocative but not too much. When Hanna wore it, Aria clapped her hands excitely.

"Tonight is your night." she squealed.

Hanna laughed.

"If you say so..." she said then, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She had to admit that she looked sexy. The tightness of the dress emphasized her hips, her breasts and her butt. And her butt, for what she could have understood, was very appreciated by Caleb.

Aria helped her with the make-up and everything, then Hanna was finally ready.

"Wow, Han! You're totally stunning!" Aria exclaimed happily.

"Thanks, Ar. Most of the merit is yours, though." Hanna smiled.

"Bullshit. The body is yours and I'm sure Caleb will love especially _it_."

Hanna laughed then came to hug Aria.

"Well, good luck and have _a lot of _fun. But remember to be careful." Aria whispered in her ear.

"Yep, _mommy_." Hanna replied smirking.

* * *

Laura came to pick Hanna up at the time estabilished. Laura looked amazing too, even though she had a definitely less short dress than Hanna's.

"You're all dressed up for Caleb, aren't you?" Laura smirked while driving to the club.

Hanna groaned in reply, as Laura giggled.

"Yeah, don't worry. You don't have to answer, I already know." she added mischievously.

* * *

Hanna and Laura finally got in the club. There was a huge chaos, but everyone seemed to have much fun.

The pair made their way to the counter, where a bartender immediately gave them a cocktail.

"Uhm... We haven't ordered anything..." Laura commented.

"The first cocktail is offered by the director of the mall. I saw you two entering right now, so this has to be the first." the bartender shrugged.

"Oh, thanks." Laura smiled then.

Hanna and Laura took the cocktails, as Hanna started looking around herself.

"Looking for someone?" Laura asked.

"I don't have to answer, you already know." Hanna said sarcastically, taking a sip from her glass.

Laura giggled, then widened her eyes at Hanna.

"Here... He's coming." she whispered.

Hanna didn't dare to turn around, but then she felt a hand placed on the bare skin exposed by the back-cleavage of her dress.

"Hi, Hanna." Caleb greeted, making his usual cocky smile.

"H-hey..." Hanna stuttered.

He looked absolutely amazing. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, a grey cardigan, normal jeans and a pair of white Nike shoes, but all that Hanna could see him wearing was an imaginary t-shirt where there was written 'Fuck me'.

"Hi." Caleb smiled to Laura, still with his hand on Hanna's back.

Laura greeted him back.

"I'm gonna find a friend of mine, she must be somewhere here." she said immediately after, leaving to the two a little intimacy.

Caleb then, remained on his feet but he came closer to Hanna, who was finishing her cocktail.

"You look... Perfect." he whispered in her ear.

Hanna took the last sip from her glass and turned to him.

"Thank you." she just replied.

Caleb smirked and grabbed one of her hands.

"Mind if we go to the smokers room? I need to smoke a cigarette..." Caleb asked, rubbing his thumb on the back of Hanna's hand.

Hanna shivered at the contact but managed to nod, then Caleb dragged her in the smokers room of the club never leaving her hand.

* * *

**A/N: Will tonight be Hanna's night? ;) I promise "more action" in the next chapter, haha :P But what do you think about this one? Hanna going to Caleb's store? The beginning of the party? Let me know and thanks for all the appreciation shown towards this fic, you guys are amazing! Love you! xx -Atramea.**


	5. Chapter 5

When they were in the smokers room, Caleb climbed on a little sofa and Hanna remained standing on her feet since there wasn't any other seat. She was almost starting hating Caleb for not making her sit instead of himself, when he pulled her on his lap with his strong arm. Without she had any time to realize, she was sitting on his lap. She was completely motionless and speechless, as Caleb quietly lighted his cigarette.

"So..." he started, as his free hand was now resting on one of her bare thighs.

Hanna couldn't tell herself how much she loved the way he was able to touch her. His touch made her feel her whole body like burning, but it was gentle at the same time. And the fact that she was actually sitting on his lap and could feel the warmth of his body was a feeling almost overwhelming.

Hanna shyly turned her head a little to catch his gaze, and all she could see in his eyes was pure lust.

"So?" she asked, trying to 'screw the awkwardness' like Aria had told her.

Caleb took a drag of his cigarette and smirked, as his hand moved up and down her thigh.

"How are you?" he simply asked.

"Fine." Hanna replied, biting her lip.

Caleb nodded and took another drag of the cigarette.

"Do you smoke?" he asked then.

"Sometimes." Hanna replied shrugging.

She was telling the truth. She smoked a cigarette only when she was nervous or when someone offered her, otherwise she didn't like spending money on something that she didn't even love doing.

Caleb toss the ash away from the cigarette and slowly moved it until it was right in front of Hanna's lips. Hanna furrowed her eyebrows at him, and he smiled.

"C'mon." he added.

Hanna breathed out and then took a long drag of Caleb's cigarette, still held between his fingers. She absent-mindedly closed her eyes and Caleb found her gesture really sexy. This time, though, he managed not to get hard at the first sinful thought, even though having Hanna's butt pressed right on his crotch was making the challenge harder. Hopefully, only the challenge.

When Hanna opened her eyes, Caleb had just finished licking his lips and was just staring at her.

"Are you happy now?" she asked.

Caleb nodded and finished smoking his cigarette. He moved then into a more comfortable position on the sofa without making Hanna escape from his light grasp. And then, having both of his hands free, he placed one around her stomach, and the other again on her thigh. Hanna was trying her best not to be turned on, but Caleb was making it really difficult. They were close, really close, and the warmth of his hands felt very nice to her. She didn't even know where to place her own hands, so she just rested them on her lap without making them touch Caleb's hands.

"Your cigarette is over, can we come back there?" she shyly asked, grateful that he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"No, we can't." Caleb replied, his voice hoarse.

Hanna didn't reply, but Caleb could tell she was embarassed.

"I don't like the music too loud... Here we can have a little more privacy." he said again, still rubbing her thigh.

"And... Why do we need privacy?" Hanna asked.

Then, Caleb slightly pull himself upper, so he could face Hanna.

"Because... We can get to know each other better." he whispered.

His breath smelt like smoke, and that smell was mixed with his usual strong scent, the one which Hanna had learnt to love in those few days. She took a deep breath inhaling all those smells and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, so... What's your last name, Caleb?" Hanna asked casually.

"Rivers. Yours?" he immediately replied.

"Marin. Age?"

"Twenty-seven. What about you?"

"Twenty-four."

Caleb nodded, then moved the hand from her stomach to the other thigh, rubbing it too. He slowly made his way under the material of the dress.

"So, Hanna _sexy_ Marin... Now that we know each other better... Can I ask you something more interesting?" he whispered, breathing against her bare back.

Hanna shivered again and just nodded, not even completely understand what he had just said.

"Since you know that I like you, but I don't know how do you feel about me, instead... Well... Do you like me?" he asked, rubbing his nose against the skin of her back left exposed by her dress.

And now, Hanna could definitely tell that she was wet, and his hands were even dangerously closer to _that_ area.

"Yes, I do." she quickly replied.

Caleb smirked and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her neck.

"Good..." he blew against her skin.

Hanna shivered once again, but she couldn't do absolutely anything. She was like paralyzed. That kiss had frozen her, even if she actually felt burning everywhere.

"And... You know, yesterday I asked you another thing but you didn't answer me, so... Do you _want_ me?" he whispered again, his hands still rubbing her smooth thighs.

Hanna swallowed and closed her eyes, almost inebriated by his voice and his touch. Silence filled their conversation, the only noise was the music in the background.

"Okay, don't worry... You have all the night to answer." Caleb continued, knowing that Hanna wouldn't have answered that question, or at least not yet.

Hanna sighed and placed her own hands on the top of Caleb's. Screw the awkwardness.

"And do you want me?" she asked, slightly turning around so she could face him.

Caleb smirked and let his eyes travel through every inch of Hanna's body. He let out a chuckle and squeezed her hands.

"Let's go dancing, Hanna." he said.

Hanna raised her eyebrows and stood up, immediately missing the contact with Caleb's warm body. But then, when he stood up as well, his arm immediately found his place around her waist. She turned around and gave him a small smile, which he immediately returned, then the two made their way back to the dancefloor.

* * *

The music was more than loud. It was like an hammer incessantly hitting the head. Hanna gave a look to the counter and saw Laura happily talking with a guy, so she kept walking with Caleb until they were right in the middle of the dancefloor. There, Caleb turned to Hanna and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him, as he started moving his body according to the music rhytm. Hanna, in reply, wrapped his arms around his neck and started dancing as well.

Caleb was intensely looking at her, and she felt dizziness. They danced together following the music, and Caleb's hands quickly started going around Hanna's back. She inhaled his scent and shivered when he came even closer to whisper something in her ear.

"So... Who answers first?"

Hanna gave him a confused look, so he returned to her ear.

"Who answer first the question 'do you want me'?"

Hanna shook her head, and this time she was the one who whispered in his ear.

"I'm not gonna answer. That's a cocky question and you're too sure of yourself..."

Caleb smirked and reapproached her ear, still roaming his hands up and down her back.

"Okay, well... If you wanna know my answer, I can give it to you."

At those words Hanna couldn't help but let out a laugh. That 'I can give it to you' was pretty ambiguous. Caleb understood and chuckled, then Hanna whispered again in his ear.

"I'd be happy to know your answer."

Caleb smiled satisfy, as his hands finally cupped her butt. Hanna bited her lip at the feeling of his grasp, and shyly looked up at him. But when she did, his eyes were almost into hers, and she didn't even realize what was exactly happening as she felt Caleb's tongue right in her mouth.

She jumped slightly, but then she closed her eyes and weaved her fingers through his hair, pushing him harder to her. She then managed to kiss back, as much strongly as he was. Their lips were furiously rubbing against each other, and their tongues were fighting between their mouths. Hanna couldn't even tell which one was hers. That kiss was totally hungry, heated, eager, hot. Caleb's hands, in the meanwhile, tightened her grasp around Hanna's butt and she did the same with hers through his hair, earning a muffled moan from him in the middle of their kiss. And the friction earned from his crotch pushing against her lower belly was making really hard to Hanna not to jump on him right there.

Hanna learnt that Caleb was an excellent kisser and that he tasted like cinnamon. So, for what she knew now, he was good with hands and tongue. And she was _just_ making out with him. She couldn't imagine how much he could be good in bed. But everything made her think that he was totally amazing. And, honestly, she couldn't and didn't want to wait to know.

After something like ten minutes of kissing and touching and everything, their fiery aggressive make out session stopped due to a lack of oxygen. Caleb immediately smirked as Hanna just blushed. As much as she could be passionate, when she looked at him she immediately felt underpressure.

"I guess you gave me your answer too." he then whispered in her ear, before kissing down her jawline.

Hanna closed her eyes and let Caleb inhebraite her. He was also grinding against her pretending it was 'dancing' and Hanna could _really_ no longer resist.

"Can we go... S-somewhere more... Private?" Hanna stuttered, closer to his ear.

"You've read my mind." Caleb replied in a whisper.

He grabbed her hand and made his way with her to the exit of the club.

* * *

**A/N: Tonight seems to be Hanna's night ;) But you guys have to wait the next chapter to know if Caleb's zipper troubles will be solved haha :D the next chapter though is already written (and I can promise it'll be a long, intense chapter :P), so I think I'll publish it soon ;) I'll be back soon with the epilogue of NLMG too and then with other Haleb stories, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys inspire me :) As always, let me know your thoughts if you want to ;) Much love! xx -Atramea.**


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb was walking fast, as Hanna followed him holding his hand. She was surprised when they didn't reach a car, but they just made their way to the building in front of the club. Caleb took his keys from the pocket of his jeans with his free hand and opened the door, dragging Hanna in with him. He quickly shut the door and ran to the stairs. His apartment was right on the first floor. He opened this door too and dragged Hanna in with him once again, closing the door with a kick.

Hanna gave a look at the apartment, but it was really quick because before she knew it, Caleb was pushing her hard against the wall, making her purse fall to the floor. He restarted kissing her harder, his hands roaming her whole body, as Hanna slipped her own hands underneath his shirt. The feeling of his strong abs under her fingertips turned her on even more. In the meanwhile, Caleb moved his mouth from hers to her jawline, leaving a long trail of kisses, then reached her neck, where he started sucking. Hanna couldn't smother a moan at that, loving the feeling of his lips working on her skin.

"God, Hanna... You don't know how much I want you..." he whispered huskily, as he kissed down the crook between her breasts.

Hanna smirked and managed to take off his cardigan, then she placed her hands on his back, pulling him closer. Caleb groaned at the friction gained and felt himself suddenly growing harder, so he rudely lifted Hanna from the ground, still against the wall, as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"This dress is yelling 'fuck me'..." he muttered, before kissing again her neck and teasingly pushing his erection between her legs.

Hanna felt his hardness and bited her lip.

"So fuck me..." she whispered frustately.

Caleb got even harder at her words, so he kissed her passionately as he carried her to his bedroom.

He pushed her on the mattress of his king-size bed and then took off his shirt, so he looked down at her. Hanna was staring at every inch of his perfect torso. His pectorals and abs were really good, more than how much she had pictured. He straddled her and restarted kissing her, rubbing her long legs.

"Turn around..." he whispered then, panting.

Hanna did what he had told her, Caleb still straddling her. When she was lying on her stomach, he lowered himself and kissed her exposed back, before pushing his hardness against her buttocks. Hanna was wetter than ever. So, he slowly moved his hands to the zipper of the dress. Luckily for both of them, this perfectly worked, and Caleb managed to unzip it without problems. Hanna lifted herself a little and slipped the dress down as Caleb took it off for good.

He stopped for a moment just to look at her body. It was perfect. Her creamy skin was fighting against the darkness of her lace underwear, which, for the record, had turned him on even more.

"You're so fucking beautiful..." he mumrured.

Hanna blushed a little and smiled shyly, as she started working on Caleb's belt. Neither that nor the zipper of his jeans gave her problems, so she pushed them down to find his boxers almost exploding.

She was pretty sure she had already lived something like that before.

However, she smirked at the sight of his impressive arousal, then Caleb managed to take off his shoes and threw his jeans away. He came back on top of her kissing her eagerly. One of his hands made its way to her back, trying to unhook her bra. He managed to do it, so he threw it somewhere in the room. Immediately, he went down to kiss her newly exposed breasts, paying attention to both of them. While he was kissing one, with his hand he caressed the other and vice versa. Hanna felt really good under his touch. Then, he continued his way down, kissing her belly, and with his hands he caressed Hanna's centre through her panties, smirking at how much wet she was.

Then, he looked up at her. His eyes were less dark with lust than before. Hanna was confused, so, between pants she managed to murmur something.

"What?"

Caleb pursed his lips.

"Do you want this?" he asked in reply.

Hanna smiled. He was a gentleman, after all.

"Yes, I do. I want this. I want _you_." she replied nodding.

Caleb smirked and finally slipped down Hanna's panties with his thumbs. Hanna felt awkward realizing she was now completely naked, but the thought was immediately sent away by the feeling of Caleb's tongue playing some sort of illegal game right down there. She couldn't hold back a frustrated moan. God, he was totally good. Caleb, hearing her moan, realized he was painful hard by now, but he wanted to enjoy every minute of that night and not to make everything over in a few minutes. He lifted his head and looked at her flushed face. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, her breath was quick and heavy.

"Fuck, Hanna... You taste so good..." he whispered, before returning to do what he had interrupted.

Hanna swallowed and tangled her fingers through his messy hair, pushing his head harder against her centre, also jerking her hips to feel him better. She bited her bottom lip smothering her moans, and she started getting bothered by the thousand feelings which were rushing in her lower stomach.

"C-caleb... I n-need..." she stuttered, not able to form a proper sentence.

Caleb understood that she needed a release, so he pulled away his head from between her legs and put them on each of his shoulders. Then, he let his hands travel down her legs until they reached her sex. His thumb started quickly rubbing her clit, as his index slipped right into her without warning. Hanna shouted loudly being caught off guard. He smirked at her reaction and continued his work, pushing his finger in and out of her as his thumb stroked her clit. While doing this, he lied on top of Hanna and sucked on her left nipple. Hanna couldn't hold herself back any longer. She buried her nails in Caleb's back and came hard around his hand.

"Oh God, Caleb!" she screamed before feeling each of her muscles vibrate into her.

Caleb could feel her inner walls tightening around his finger, as he slowly pushed it out of her. He gave her a look chewing on his bottom lip. She looked so sexy riding out her orgasm. He didn't even know how he was handling not to come right in his boxers at that sight. But what he knew was that he needed his own release as well.

He reached her lips and kissed her, as she got relaxed after her climax. She knew that now was his turn. She rolled him over so she was on top of him, as they continued kissing. Hanna, then, moved her lips down, leaving wet kisses down his jawline and then licking his Adam's apple. Caleb moaned at the feeling of Hanna's tongue rolling on one of his most sensitive spots. Hanna continued her way down, the tip of her tongue tracing a line which divided his pectorals, until she arrived on his abs. Hanna massaged his pectorals with her hands, smiling at the feeling of how quick his heartbeat was under her palms, then she kissed his six-pack in every inch. The pressure of his still-imprisoned erection against her chest made her giggle.

"Hanna..." Caleb pleaded.

Hanna looked up at him and could see he couldn't have more of teasing. He needed her _there_. She slowly slipped his boxers down, and finally caught sight of his cock which had for so long pictured in her head. And, well, it was bigger than the expectatives. Slowly, Hanna touched the tip with her index finger, as Caleb groaned. Then she wrapped her fingers around him and started stroking it, still slowly.

"Hanna..." Caleb pleaded once again, even more frustrately.

Hanna giggled and quickened her pace, as Caleb moaned and held the sheets between his closed fists. Hanna decided to suddenly leave her grasp and Caleb groaned once again, but he actually didn't understand anything else when he felt another kind of warmth wrapped around his member. He hardly opened his eyes and the sight of Hanna sucking his cock made him almost lose his self-control.

"Dammit, Hanna..." he pleaded for the nth time, placing his hands behind her head pumping her back and forth.

When Caleb felt he was really going to explode, he tightened his grasp through Hanna's hair and pulled her away from his cock. With a hand, then, he reached for the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a condom. Hanna looked at his action, so she grabbed the condom from his hands and, after ripping the envelope, she placed it over Caleb's erection. Then, Caleb rolled her over so he was on top and looked deeply in her eyes. He placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly on the lips. Hanna gave him a small smile and placed both of her hands on his upper back, so Caleb lied his head in the crook of Hanna's neck and finally slided himself into Hanna's body.

And Hanna could swear she was seeing stars.

As Caleb let out a groan of pleasure, Hanna moaned without bothering to hold it back. She was waiting this moment from the first moment she had seen him. And for him, it was the same.

Hanna was tight and tense, but thankfully she was soaking wet, so Caleb didn't have too many problems to slide in. And so, he didn't hurt her. He remained motionless for a few seconds, letting Hanna adjust to his size since it wasn't small at all, then he made up a slow pace as he sighed against the skin of her neck. Hanna continued moaning, roaming her hands down Caleb's back till she found his ass. She rested her hands there, feeling every movement of his hips. Soon, Caleb's thrusts into her became rougher, deeper and quicker, but Hanna didn't want him to finish before her, so she rolled him over once again. Caleb managed to let out a surprised smirk as he panted.

"Someone likes being in control..." he murmured, placing his hands on both of her buttocks.

Hanna leaned in and shut him up with a kiss, as she started riding him with a slow pace that was killing Caleb. He needed to come but at the same time he knew that she had to come first, so he let her control the situation. Her soft hands caressed his whole chest, as Caleb's ones went up and down her back. Her hips quickly started moving quicker, and Hanna felt she was close to her second climax.

"Caleb... I... I'm..." she stuttered, as she moved herself rougher against him, desperately searching the right friction to come.

"It's okay..." he whispered between pants, as he rolled her over once again.

When he was on top of her, he knew he was close as well. They both needed their release, they can't last a second longer like that. He gave one strong deep thrust and Hanna came shouting a few incomprehensible swearing words, and at the feeling of her inner walls twitching around his dick, Caleb couldn't help but come as well, exhausted.

"Oh... H-han-nna..." he breathed out as he collapsed on Hanna's shaky body.

They both remained that way catching their breath and riding their orgasms out, as Caleb occasionally left kisses on the side of her neck.

His breath was warm against her skin and his soft kisses could still make her feel something at the stomach, despite she had just reached the second orgasm. Hanna took in all his scent as she slowly rubbed her hands up and down his spine.

She had always feared the moment after sex. Because yeah, she liked being in control and everything, but when she just had to face the guy, Hanna became awfully shy and awkward. And Caleb's gaze had always had this kind of effect on her.

Caleb lifted on his elbows and pulled himself out of her, rolling by her side and disposing of the condom. Hanna quickly covered her exposed body with the blankets, blushing.

Outside, a thunder echoed along with the soft noise of the rain. Caleb glanced at the window and sighed, then he turned to Hanna finding her sitting on the bed with her back at him, probably looking for her underwear. He smiled and lied down, watching what he could see of her, but then Hanna, after putting her bra and panties on, got up and took also her dress from the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I-I'm going home." she replied quickly.

"Why?"

She didn't answer him, so he spoke again.

"Hanna, you can sleep here. You don't have a ride, outside it's raining cats and dogs, and..."

"I'll call a cab." she cut him off.

Caleb sighed, so he got up from the bed and put on his boxers, reaching Hanna and grabbing her hand.

"Hanna, stay." he whispered.

Hanna shook his hand off hers and looked up at him.

"Look, Caleb, just because we had sex it doesn't mean that we're together or something. We had fun, stop. I don't need any after-sex-cuddling, and I can perfectly sleep in my own bed... Alone." she said.

Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"It was so bad that you're running away from me?" he asked with a smirk.

Hanna sighed. It was the most amazing sex she had ever had, actually. And she liked Caleb, a lot. She would have wanted to sleep there in his arms for the whole night, but the thing was that she was scared. Scared that sharing some intimate moments with him beside sex, would have made her fall for him. And she couldn't. She considered sleeping in the same bed with a man way more intimate than just having sex. In fact, when she had one night stands, she never slept with them. Plus, she had had plenty love disappointments. She had started most of her relationship with 'just sex', then she had always ended up sharing some cute moment with the guy that she started having feelings for him, and then he turned his back at her because it was clear that for him was nothing else than sex. And she had always felt stupid, all the times. Guys only loved her body. And Caleb was a guy. She didn't wanna end up falling for him, knowing that would have meant suffering. As long as it was just sex, they both could have had just fun and it was okay, but if they involved feelings, that would have become too complicated and Hanna couldn't handle it.

"It was... Great, but I'd rather go home now." Hanna replied, biting her lip.

Another thunder appeared outside the window, and Hanna jumped slightly.

"It's pretty bad outside, Hanna. At least stay until it stops raining." Caleb pleaded, gently rubbing one of her shoulders.

Hanna sighed and looked into Caleb's orbs. There was something in his eyes that made her feel actually home. Eventually, she gave in.

"Fine." she sighed, as she reapproached the bed and got under the blankets in her underwear.

Caleb smiled and took his shirt from the floor, getting under the blankets as well and handing his shirt to Hanna, who raised one of her perfect linear eyebrows at him.

"Put it on. You're shivering." he smiled.

Hanna let out another sigh and slipped in Caleb's shirt. Caleb watched her and rested his head on one of his open hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked then.

Hanna nodded, blushing a little.

"Did I hurt you or do something wrong, maybe?" he asked again.

Hanna turned to him and noticed his sincere concern.

"You regret it?" he asked once again, biting his lip.

"No, no... It's okay, Caleb. Everything was perfect and I wanted it. I just..." Hanna murmured, blushing again.

"Well, if you don't wanna tell me, then don't tell me. I just wanted to be sure that you're okay." he smiled at her.

Hanna smiled back, still sitting in the bed.

"Lie down." Caleb whispered.

Hanna gave him a deadly glance.

"Sorry but no second round." she replied, widening her eyes.

Caleb chuckled.

"I didn't mean that. I just want you to relax. Look, if you don't want me to, I'm not gonna hold you or even just touch you... But please, lie down. You're gonna break your bones sitting that way." he continued, still smiling at her.

It amused him that the gorgeous blonde that a few minutes earlier had told him to fuck her and that she wanted him, the same that was riding him with all the passion of the world, was now acting so shyly, blushing and hiding every inch of her exposed body through the sheets.

Hanna slowly lied down, turning her back at him. She knew that if she met again his chocolate eyes she would have leaned into his warm embrace.

And she couldn't let that happen.

* * *

**A/N: The magic finally happened :') Sorry if I'm a little late but I had an English exam! emmaleewhittaker, soon you'll learn more about this Caleb's personality, hopefully he's not gonna be like the person you know :/ Yayyy, we're over 40 reviews! You guys rock! Well, I've nothing to say about this chapter, I think that's you guys that have to tell me about it, so... Review! Thank you so very much! Till next time! xx -Atramea.**


	7. Chapter 7

Caleb woke up due to a sunbeam knocking on his eyelids, filtered through his window. He tried to stretch himself but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and found Hanna, asleep, snuggled against him. They both were lying on their sides, facing each other. Her forehead was resting on his bare chest, one of her hands was pressed against his abs and the other was lightly wrapped against his waist. Caleb, instead, had an arm wrapped around her back pushing her closer, and the other around her shoulders. He couldn't feel that arm anymore, his blood was probably blocked by the weight of Hanna's head pushed there, but it was worth it.

Caleb smiled and left a kiss on the top of her head, not waking her up. He absolutely didn't know how they had ended up like that. He just remembered her wanting to go home after the greatest sex ever they had just had, then he convincing her to stay until the rain would have been over, and then her lying down with her back at him. Nothing else. Probably, they both had fallen asleep and during the sleep they had 'accidentally' hugged each other. But Caleb was more than happy about that.

Hanna smelt like a flower. Maybe it was just because of her strawberry shampoo, or maybe it simply was the natural smell of her skin. Anyway, Caleb loved her smell. But most of all, he loved the way she was passionate and then shy one second later. She was obviously hot, really hot, and very good at kissing and sex, but she was also cute. Cute in her ways, in her act, in her expressions, her voice... Just everything. It was nice to be able to hold her in his arms.

Caleb slowly moved into a more comfortable position, resting his back on the mattress. Hanna, still in her sleep, snuggled again against him, this time resting her head on his chest. One of her arms were still wrapped around his waist and the other placed on his abs. Caleb couldn't help but kiss her again through her hair, chuckling. She was so beautiful, even if her make-up and hair were rather messed up due to the crazy night they had spent together through those same sheets.

Caleb was the kind of guy who didn't like to commit to anything. He had never had a real relationship with a girl, it had always been just sex. He just wanted to have fun. He had never fallen in love. He had never felt anything but arousal towards the girls whom he had slept with, and he had never pleaded any of them to stay over for the night if they didn't want to. It wasn't like he told them to go away. If they wanted to stay the whole night in his bed, it was okay for him, but it was okay even if they wanted to go away right after the sex. So, he really didn't know why he had almost begged Hanna to stay.

He felt a natural protective impulse towards that girl. He was really enjoying looking at her peacefully sleeping, caressing slowly her soft skin, taking in all her scent, leaving kisses through her hair. It wasn't a Caleb thing. He wasn't for that ammount of sweetness. Well, he had always been a gentleman towards girls. He had always treated them like beautiful princesses, being polite and everything, even if he had already gotten them laid on his bed. But Caleb could tell Hanna was special and different from all his others 'friends with benefits'. He didn't know why, but he felt that way.

Hanna slowly lifted her eyelids, finding Caleb smiling at her. She had to process everything before realizing that she was cuddling with him in his bed dressed in nothing but their own underwear, except for her wearing also his shirt, and it was morning.

_Shit_. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Morning." Caleb smiled raising an eyebrow, still smiling and holding her.

Hanna remained motionless, still realizing the situation. She then awkwardly unwrapped her arms from Caleb's torso and sat up on the bed, putting the blankets all over her shoulders, even if she was wearing his t-shirt and her underwear.

"I... I shouldn't have slept here." she said then.

Caleb sighed and sat up on the bed as well.

"Hanna, relax. It's okay." he replied.

Hanna pursed her lips.

"Why didn't you wake me up when it stopped raining?" she asked then.

Caleb chuckled.

"I fell asleep too. Even though I actually wouldn't have woken you up even if I was awake." he replied smirking.

Hanna sighed and shook her head, then she got up. Caleb remained in bed watching her taking off his shirt and starting getting dressed.

"So... Are you gonna think it's too nice of me to ask you to have breakfast together?" he continued, smiling.

Hanna pulled her dress up ignoring his question, as he laughed at her inexistent reaction. Then, Hanna struggled to zip it up and Caleb noticed it. He got up as well, only in his boxers, and Hanna watched as he slowly walked towards her.

"I think you need help." he said, raising his eyebrows and crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

Hanna sighed, quickly giving a look at his perfect body, absent-mindedly biting her lip. Caleb knew she wasn't going to admit that she needed help, so he just went to face her back and moved her hair to one of her shoulders. Then, he took the zip between his fingers but hesitate to pull it up. He approached his face to her neck and left a trail of soft wet kisses there, smiling at the sight of the lovebite he had made her the previous night. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to his bare chest. Hanna felt a shiver running through her spine and couldn't help but lean into his embrace, throwing her head back to his shoulder. Then, Caleb lifted one of his hands to place in on her cheek, slightly turning her head towards his and immediately crashing his lips to hers.

Hanna immediately opened her mouth at the feeling of his soft lips against hers. And Caleb didn't wait to slip his tongue in. Hanna left her grasp on her own dress and it fell to the ground, since it hadn't been zipped up by Caleb. She placed one of her hands over his on her hip, while the other went behind his head, pulling him closer. She kissed back, and then she turned around, so Caleb automatically cupped her butt. When he pushed her back towards the bed, though, Hanna pulled him away.

"Caleb, I have to go." she muttered, quickly pulling her dress up once again.

Caleb chuckled and brushed the back of his hand over his mouth, slowly nodding. And without she had to ask, this time he just zipped her dress up.

"Thanks." Hanna quickly said, before slipping her heels on.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay for breakfast? I promise I'll keep my hands for myself." he replied, smiling.

Hanna couldn't help but smile back. He was cute. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"I have to go." she repeated.

"The mall is closed today, it's not like you have to work, you know..." Caleb insisted, shrugging.

"Yeah, but..."

Hanna stopped, unsure about how to continue.

"Well, whatever. But at least let me drive you home. I'm pretty sure you've abandoned your ride at the club last night." he continued then, still smiling.

"It's fine, I can call a cab."

"Yeah, but it's not necessary. Look, I'll be glad to take you home."

Hanna remained silent.

"I won't touch you anymore." he added, raising his arms in defense.

Hanna gave him a look.

"...if you don't want me to." he continued, smiling.

Hanna let out a giggle.

"I'm pretty sure you said the same thing last night before falling asleep, and then I woke up and you had your arms all around me." she replied, smiling.

Caleb laughed.

"Well, when I woke up we were already that way." he added, winking at her.

Hanna bited her lip and blushed.

"So... Can I give you a ride home?" Caleb asked again.

Hanna gave him a small smile. She knew she shouldn't have given in, but she couldn't say no to _that_ smile.

"Fine. But keep your hands on the wheel." she sighed.

Caleb smiled even more.

"Sure. Let me get dressed and we can go." he added.

"Uhm... Can I use the bathroom? I need to fix my make up." Hanna shyly asked.

"Sure. It's the room here on the left. Oh, I think your purse is somewhere in the living room..."

Hanna blushed and nodded, so she went to take her purse and then to the bathroom.

* * *

When Hanna got out of the bathroom, she found Caleb leaning by the wall right in front the door of the bathroom waiting for her, with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked handsome. He was wearing something different than the previous night. Now he had a buttoned black shirt and the pair of jeans he had bought at her store at the mall. Maybe only the shoes were the same of the previous night.

"You know, you look beautiful now but you looked beautiful even before with the messed make-up and sex hair." he said, smirking.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she replied, slightly blushing.

Caleb chuckled and nodded towards the door of the apartment. They got out, then, when they were outside of the building, Caleb reached his car. It was a white Mercedes which looked really expensive. However, Hanna didn't ask anything. Caleb opened the door for her like a perfect gentleman. Hanna smiled at him and jumped in, then Caleb closed her door and got in the driver seat, closing the other door as well.

"So... Where do I take you?" Caleb asked, starting the engine.

Hanna gave him the address and he started driving. The ride was silent, but it was kind of a comfortable silence. Hanna felt good with him. She was almost no longer embarassed. Almost.

* * *

When they finally got there, Caleb turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Well, so... I'll see you at the mall." he said.

Hanna smiled back but then she blurted out some words that she would have never expected to say.

"Wanna come in?"

Caleb opened his mouth in surprise, as Hanna bited her lip.

"Yeah... Yes, sure." Caleb replied, smiling.

He wasn't expecting this.

Caleb parked the car, so Hanna tried to open the passenger door but Caleb grabbed her arm.

"Don't move." he said, before getting out of the car and going to open Hanna's door for her.

She slightly blused and smiled to thank him as he offered his hand to made her get out, and while making their way to the front door of Hanna's house, Caleb never let go of her hand. It felt so natural. Hanna, then, opened the door and let him in.

"So you live here." Caleb commented, finally leaving Hanna's hand.

"Yeah. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Hanna asked.

She really didn't know why she had invited him in. She just knew it felt right. She wanted to. Regardless her beliefs not to spend time with a guy outside of bed, she actually wanted to stay a little with him. After all, she had to thank him for the ride home, right?

"A glass of water will be fine." Caleb smiled, as Hanna gestured him to take a seat at the table.

He did it, so she poured a glass of water and gave it to him, as he smiled and thanked her. Hanna jumped on the kitchen counter in front of the table, watching him. He looked so sexy even just drinking a stupid glass of water. The way his throat moved while swallowing made her feel something at the stomach. It was just _hot_. Once he finished, he carried his empty glass to the sink, which was right next to the counter when Hanna was sitting. Then, he placed himself right in front of her.

"Thanks..." he whispered, as he spreaded her legs and placed himself in between them.

Hanna bited her lip and looked down at him. He placed his hands on her bare thighs, let exposed by her short dress, and rubbed them slowly.

"You know, I was thinking about what you told me last night... So... You just wanna fool around, right?" he asked, still rubbing her thighs.

Hanna sighed.

"Yeah, nothing serious, you know..." she replied, trying to fight the urge to jump on him.

"I'm fine with it. But... Why did you invite me in if that's what you think?"

Hanna didn't know what to say at that.

"I... Uhm... I don't know, I guess I just wanted to thank you for the ride home..." she stammered.

Caleb nodded, then took both of her arms and wrapped them around his own neck. Hanna let him do it and then kept them there, so he returned to rub her thighs.

"You know, I _love_ having sex, but this doesn't mean that the girls who sleep with me are like my dolls. Girls are all princesses. Take you home was the least I could do." he whispered.

"Uhm... Okay, thanks..." Hanna replied, her arms still linked around his neck.

"Stop thanking me, honey..." Caleb smirked, as she started kissing her bare shoulder and then down her arm.

"Caleb..." Hanna breathed, motionless.

"Remember when I told you that I like you? Well, I really meant it..." Caleb whispered, still leaving wet kisses up and down her arm.

Hanna bited her lip as Caleb's touch on her thighs became rougher.

"And I didn't mean that I only like your body... Which is a perfect gem, by the way... But... I like you... In so many other ways..." he continued between kisses.

"Such as?" Hanna sighed.

"Such as the fact that you wanted to ran away and not to sleep in my bed last night... The fact that you were constantly covering your body with the blankets even if we had just finished a wild sex session... Or... The fact that you're making a huge effort right now not to kiss me and beg me to fuck you right on this counter..." he whispered in reply as his hands slipped under her dress.

Hanna let out a deep sigh, then she closed her eyes and threw her head back as Caleb went to suck on the pulsepoint on her neck. A frustrated moan escaped from her lips, and she could feel Caleb smirking against her skin.

She just couldn't resist him.

Then, without hesitating anymore, she grabbed him by his hair and roughly took his lips at the level of hers to kiss him hard, as she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him closer. She was the one who slipped her tongue in his mouth this time, and Caleb obviously kissed back. Her hands, in an almost automatic way, went to unbutton his shirt, as Caleb tried to make his way to her back zipper, but while they were focused on undressing each other, a voice came from the doorway.

"Hey, Han! I found the door open, so I–"

Aria's mouth dropped open at the sight of Hanna and Caleb fiery making out on the kitchen counter. Only then, the pair noticed Aria's presence and pulled away from each other, both flushed and breathing heavily.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.. I... I'm gonna cone back later, and–" Aria tried to apologize but Caleb cut her off.

"Don't worry, I have to go." he said, clearing his throat and buttoning the few buttons Hanna had already undone.

Hanna's face had become redder than ever. Caleb quickly fixed himself, then he pulled his wallet out of his jeans back pocket and grabbed a piece of paper from inside, as Hanna watched his act perplexed along with Aria. So, he reapproached her, not embarassed at all.

"Bye, honey. Call me." he whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek and slipping the piece of paper in between her hands.

"Aria, right? Nice to see you again. Have a good day." he said to Aria before getting out of the house and closing the door behind his back.

Hanna bited her lip, still blushing. Aria squealed and approached her.

"So?" Aria asked excitely.

Hanna sighed and placed the piece of paper where there was written Caleb's number on the counter, skipping down of it.

"We had sex, last night." she replied.

"Oh my God, Hanna! How was it?"

"I think it was the best sex I've ever had." Hanna sighed.

"Then why you don't seem as happy as you should be?"

Hanna sat at the table and Aria did the same, right accross her.

"He hasn't spent the night here. Last night we started making out at the club and then we went to his place. It happened what it had to happen, then I wanted to go home but it was raining and he suggested to wait until it wouldn't have stopped. So I ended up sleeping in his bed and when I woke up in the morning, we were cuddling... _Cuddling_, you understand? And then he offered to take me home and I accepted, and... And one second later we were making out on that damn counter and you came here." Hanna told her.

"I'm sorry if I broke in your house this way, I–"

"Thankfully... Trust me, I'm so happy you did."

"Han, I don't get it."

"If you wouldn't have broken in here, we would have fucked again. It doesn't have to happen... I hate him. I don't want to see him, never again."

"What? Why? You said he's amazing in bed, plus it didn't look like you hate him, at all..."

"Look, I invited him in my house. He just take me here and then he was going away, but then... Then I felt like I had to invite him, so I did. Because I like him. I really like him, because he's a cocky jerk and then he suddenly becomes a sweet and total gentleman. That's the problem, Aria. I just wanna have fun with an hot guy, but he's not just an hot guy. I like him. I slept in his bed, in his arms. I wanted to have him here in my house, with me. I just can't have sex with a man I really like. That's why I hate him, because I like him. And I work in his same mall. I have to see him everyday. I'm screwed."

Aria sighed.

"Hey... Maybe you should stop fearing your own feelings, Han. You think too much, in my opinion." she whispered, holding her hand.

"Oh yeah? Well, sorry if I don't want to commit to anyone. I'm tired of being hurt by guys. _So_ tired."

"Look, maybe Caleb likes you too..."

"Aria, he told me he's okay with just fucking. Yeah, he also told me he doesn't only like my body, but they're just words. Maybe to make me call him. Okay, he likes me, I'm sure he does, but in my opinion he's just interested in _these_ and _this_." Hanna snapped, pointing at her breasts and then at her butt.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's a guy. Regardless what he says, he's still a freaking guy. And you know what? I just have to find someone else to fuck. Caleb has to remain just a one night stand or I know where this is going to end up."

"Well, it's not like you're in love with him..."

"That's the point. It's better for me to end this now, before I actually start feeling something for him."

"You still have to see him everyday, though..."

"I know. Look, I'd need a bed buddy who just fucks me. Who doesn't talk or be sweet or anything. Is that so hard?" Hanna whined.

"Look, Han... If I were you, I would just continue this thing with Caleb. He looks hot and he's kind."

"And that's the problem!"

"No, it's not. It's the exact opposite. It's your opportunity. Just go on with the fun. And then, if things start getting 'complicated', talk to him. I'm sure he would listen. Plus, you should get to know him better. Don't you think? Maybe when he told you he actually likes you and not just your body, he was honest. Please, don't drop it. Give a try. Maybe that's the right guy, this time."

"Aria, I've only slept with him once." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you're enough worried for having slept with him once."

Hanna sighed.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." she added then.

"He even left you his number..."

"Because he wants to fuck again, of course."

"Well, you should take advantage of it. You still have to tell me the details of last night." Aria smirked.

Hanna let out a laugh.

"Okay, I'll try to let myself go. I hope Caleb is worth a try." she said then.

Aria smiled.

"I'm sure he is. Now tell me everything about last night!" she squealed then.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guysss :) Thank you so much for your reviews! We're close to 50 :D I'm glad you like Caleb's concern of last chapter by the way... We'll get to know him better throughout the next chapters! I hope Hanna's fears now are comprehensible, though! ...So, when I began this story, I said it wouldn't have been longer than 10 chapters, but since I'm really enjoying writing it and your support is amazing, I definitely think it will be longer ;) Hope you guys are happy of the news! Let me know what do you think of this chapter, make sure to leave your review ;) Love you guys! xx -Atramea.**


	8. Chapter 8

Soon it was a new day, and soon it was starting another shift for Hanna at the mall.

She hadn't called or texted Caleb, but she had memorized his number. She didn't know what to tell him after their night -and well, their 'morning' too- but, like Aria had told her, she had no reason to run away from him. Hell, he was a sex God, he was a gentleman, he was good-looking and hot... Why run away? For the fear to fall in love with him? Maybe that was a reason, and well, that was _the_ reason which was torturing Hanna, but she had understood that Aria was right. She had to see where their thing was going before running away. She felt good with Caleb and she didn't wanna renounce to him. But she really hoped it wasn't going to end up in an hurting way.

But then again, Caleb was worth the risk.

She entered the mall and turned to see if Caleb was waiting for her like a few days earlier, but he wasn't. So she simply got in her store where Laura immediately ran to her, smiling deviously.

"Hanna! What the hell happened with the Caleb guy the night of the party?" she teased.

Hanna rolled her eyes but then let out a smirk.

"I guess you saw a little of our _show_." she replied.

"I saw you guys checking each other's tonsils on the dancefloor, yep!" she giggled.

Hanna blushed and bited her lip.

"We spent the night together... At his apartment." she murmured then.

"I knew it! How was it?"

"Great."

"It's all you have to say?"

"I'd rather not entering the details." Hanna murmured, blushing again.

"Okay, I got it. You know, all the other girls were jealous of you... I heard plenty comments while you two were making out... This Caleb seems to be the wish of every female worker of this mall!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"I thought he had already banged every single chick working in here."

"Well, maybe he's not the playboy that you think. And he definitely hasn't fucked every single female worker of this mall, since I haven't had the pleasure." Laura shrugged.

Hanna laughed.

"Well, I have to say it was definitely a pleasure." she smirked then, winking at Laura.

* * *

When she had her lunch break, she decided to call Caleb. She didn't know why, but she thought that they might could have eaten something together. She kinda wanted to. She preferred that to the thought of eating something alone at the first bar she could find in the mall. Yeah, she wanted to spend some time with Caleb outside of bed. And for her, it was something definitely unusual.

After a long deep breath, she finally made the call. After a few rings, Caleb's sexy husky voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Uhm... Caleb, it's..."

"...Hanna." he finished her sentence, and Hanna could tell he was making his usual cocky smirk in that moment.

"I thought you didn't have my number."

"I don't have it. I just recognized your voice."

Hanna smiled and was grateful he couldn't see her cheeks turning red.

"I'm glad you called. So, what's up?" Caleb continued.

"Oh, I... I just... I thought... Well, are you working now?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, but I'm done in something like five minutes..." he replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me somewhere around here... I have an hour lunch break, so, yeah..."

Caleb smiled.

"Of course. The dude who owns the pizzeria near my store is a friend of mine. Do you like pizza?" he said.

Hanna smiled as well, happy of the fact he hadn't asked anything about sex.

"I love pizza." she replied.

"Then pizza it is. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay... See you later."

"Bye, beautiful."

Hanna blushed at his last statement and hung up. She was happy that Caleb had agreed for something which wasn't a quickie.

* * *

Hanna decided to come outside his store, since the pizzeria was right there and he was almost done with work.

She couldn't spot him from outside, so she simply leaned by the wall and took her mobile from her purse. She texted Aria.

_Meeting Caleb for lunch. No sex, just pizza:) haha_

Aria's reply came soon.

_Great! Let me know how it goes;) xx_

And when she lifted her head, she saw Caleb exiting the store, with a grin on his face. Hanna's heartbeat went faster and faster as he took one step more towards her. She just stood there smiling, until he reached her and his cologne invaded her nostrils. She was about to say 'hi' when he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in for a hug. Hanna was caught off guard, but then she simply hugged back. Well, it wasn't a 'friendly' hug since Caleb's hands traveled greedy up and down her whole back sending shivers through Hanna's body, but Hanna actually liked his way to greet her. His touch was just amazing.

"It's nice to see you, Hanna..." he whispered in her ear.

Hanna giggled, embarassed, then Caleb slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. Hanna loved the way he looked at her. And in less than a second, he simply kissed his lips, quickly, as if was the most normal thing in the world. It was just a peck, brief, sweet. No tongue, no passion, no desire. Two occasional fuck buddies -who technically had fucked just once- don't act like that, Hanna thought. A peck was kind of an actual couple's greeting, right? She blinked a couple of times and blushed furiously, as Caleb pulled away from her for good.

"You look gorgeous." Caleb said, winking at her.

Hanna was still thinking at that kiss, but she managed to smile.

"So, are we going?" she asked, trying to hide the redness on her cheeks.

"Sure." Caleb nodded, grinning.

And then, Caleb not only grabbed her by the hand, but he also slipped his fingers in between hers, interlacing them. He was surprising her.

They walked hand in hand until they reached the pizzeria, and they sat at a free table.

"So, Hanna... Is this a date?" Caleb smirked.

Hanna blushed once again. She cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows.

"No, well, it's just... It's just a pizza. We're both in our lunch break and we happen to eat together." she replied.

Caleb chuckled.

"Of course. You know... You invited me in your house, you called me, you're having lunch with me... Looks like something pretty serious, don't you think?" he replied, smirking mischievously.

"Oh, please... You're the one who greeted me with a peck and grabbed me by the hand..." Hanna snapped.

"Well, I wanted to be... Polite." he shrugged innocently.

"You're acting like a boyfriend." she blurted out, with a small smile.

Caleb smiled back.

"Really? Well, I've never been a boyfriend in my life..." he added.

"Never?"

"Never. I've never fallen in love. I've always had just bed relationships. I'm not very experienced in something... Romantic."

"Doesn't look like that."

Caleb smiled at her. It wasn't a cocky smile this time, but it was a genuine smile.

"What about you? Why a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend and is only looking for someone to fuck?" he asked.

Hanna sighed.

"I've been hurt by guys. I don't want to commit to anyone. Sex is great, but when feelings are involved, well, everything gets complicated and I end up in love. And then, guys run away. And I feel like crap. Love sucks, that's the point." she said.

Caleb nodded slowly, pursing his lips.

"That's why you just wanna have fun. It makes sense." he added.

"Yeah."

"Well, I've never been in love, so I don't know if it actually sucks, but... It's really bad that no one can make you happy. I think you'd deserve it."

Hanna found him really cute saying those things to her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." she said then.

"You're welcome." he smiled back.

Then, the pizzaman came to them.

"Caleb, dude! How are you doing?" he exclaimed, patting Caleb's back.

"Hey, Joe! Everything okay, thanks." he replied.

Joe, then, moved his gaze to Hanna and smirked.

"Whom I have the pleasure to meet?" he asked.

"She's Hanna, she works at the clothing shop downstairs." Caleb said.

"Nice to meet you, Hanna. I'm Joe." the man said, stretching his hand towards Hanna.

"Nice to meet you." she replied politely.

Hanna and Caleb made their ordinations, so Joe went away.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanna said then.

"Anything." Caleb smiled.

"Well... Laura told me that the night of the party a lot of girls working here were making jealous comments about me while we were on the dancefloor, you know... And, well... I was wondering if... You had some of your bed relationships with someone working here... Just curious."

Caleb raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his lips, so Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Told you, just curiosity. You can choose not to answer, though." she continued.

"Well, it happened with two or three girls." he replied, shrugging.

Hanna nodded.

"Just two or three?" she asked again.

Caleb chuckled.

"Hanna, look, I don't go fucking every single chick available around. As much as I love sex, this doesn't mean that I have it with everyone." he explained.

"Sure. Just curiosity."

Caleb smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure that guys made plenty jealous comments about me too that night, though. Didn't you see the way Joe looked at you?" he continued.

Hanna blushed.

"I didn't notice it." she lied.

God, that guy had basically undressed her with his eyes.

"Do you like him?" Caleb asked.

"No, I don't. Hey, neither do I go fucking every guy available. God, I'm not a slut." she snapped.

"Not what I meant, honey. And I'm happy about what you said... I'm kinda jealous of you." he smirked.

Hanna widened her eyes at him.

"What?" she exclaimed, giggling.

"Yeah, kind of. I really like you and I'd be happy if you're not sleeping with anyone else but me."

Hanna bited her lip.

"You're the one who's making us serious now..." she said.

"You know, it's just what runs through my mind... You're obviously free to do whatever you want. Plus, _'serious' _doesn't exist in my vocabulary. I'm just being honest with you."

Hanna remained silent for a little, then replied.

"I appreciate it. And I'm not seeing anyone else at the moment."

Caleb smiled.

"Me neither." he added.

They locked eyes for a brief moment, until Joe showed up giving them their pizza.

"Have a good lunch." Joe said, winking at Hanna.

Caleb saw Hanna uncomfortable under Joe's eyes, so he stretched his hand on the table and placed it above hers, holding it.

"Thanks, Joe." Caleb said to him, as Joe walked away.

Hanna smiled slightly at him as he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand and then slowly pulled away his hand from hers.

* * *

They ate in a comfortable silence, and when they were done Caleb said he was going to pay the bill at the counter where Joe was standing. He insisted to pay for her too, obviously.

"So, Joe... How much is it?" Caleb asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Nothing if you borrow me your hot guest for one night." Joe smirked deviously.

"Hey... My guest has a name and she's off limits." Caleb replied, annoyed.

"Since when you talk like that? I thought you didn't mind to share your bed buddies with your friends..."

"Hanna's not like that. And she's not interested in you, man."

"She's not like what? Are you telling me you haven't fucked her already?"

"Look, Joe... Stop it, okay? Just tell me how much is it."

"Okay, dude. Whatever."

And then, Joe simply let him pay, then Caleb came back to Hanna and grabbed her by the hand, helping her to stand up.

"I'll walk you back to your store, is that okay?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Hanna smiling, standing up.

Caleb interlaced their fingers again, then looked at Hanna.

"Does this bother you?" he asked, referring to their joined hands.

Hanna smiled and shook her head.

"No... I like it." she replied.

Caleb smiled back and then they made their way to Hanna's store.

"Here I am. Thank you so much for the lunch." Hanna said, as she slowly pulled her hand away from his.

"Anytime. You know, if guys can't make you happy, I'm glad to help you to feel better." he shrugged.

"Are you talking about lunch or something else?" Hanna chuckled.

Caleb chuckled as well.

"I was talking about lunch." he added.

"You know, I think we're the first who had already had sex before the first date." Hanna smiled.

"You said it wasn't a date." Caleb replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, well... Never mind." she stammered then, blushing.

Caleb smirked and pulled Hanna into an hug.

"Speaking about something else... Can I see you later?" he whispered in her ear, still holding her.

"Okay... I'm done at six 'o clock." she whispered back, as Caleb slowly pulled away.

Caleb leaned by a wall and kept holding Hanna. He had his hands on her hips as hers were placed on his chest.

"Perfect. I'm gonna wait for you right here. But... We'll go to my place. Last time at yours, I distinctly remember we were interrupted by your friend..."

Hanna laughed.

"Sorry about that. It's fine, we can go to your place. But you'll have to drive me home then." she added.

"No problem." he winked.

There were some silent istants, as Caleb stared intensely at her. Hanna fixed the collar of his shirt, biting her lip, still held by him.

"Well, now... I have to go." Hanna said then.

Caleb smiled and nodded, as he took sight of all Hanna's co-workers behind them staring and whispering. He leaned in and kissed her, this time slowly, passionately, but gently at the same time. Hanna kissed him back and she felt something at the pit of the stomach.

_Dammit_.

She was starting to like Caleb way too much.

After a few seconds, Hanna pulled away and smiled up at him.

"See you later." she whispered.

"See you later, sugar."

And then Caleb unwrapped his arms from her waist and watched her as she got in the store, moving her hips in the sexiest way possible.

He was starting to like Hanna way too much.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... Here I wanted to show the sweet cute side of Caleb... Yeah, he's a sweetheart, hot and sexy, but still a sweetheart :) Hope you enjoyed their "first date", even if anyone of them isn't up for a serious relationship (at least not yet!) ;) But, hey, finally Hanna decided to continue seeing Caleb despite her insecurities, so luckily she has followed Aria's advice :) I guess that's positive! And she also opened up a little with Caleb about her experiences :) So... Please review and let me know what do you think :) Love you guys! xx -Atramea.**


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Hanna finished her shift, she ran to change her work uniform and put on her normal clothes. Then, she speeded to the exit of her store, eager to see Caleb.

"Have fun, Han!" Laura winked as Hanna made her way out.

"I will!" she called, getting out.

And then, Caleb was right there. He had changed his clothes too, and now looked absolutely hot. He had a normal purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans, nothing particular, but he looked totally handsome. His muscles were also emphasized under the tight t-shirt. Hanna could feel the desire to rip it off.

She walked to him smiling, as he stared at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, there." he smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Hey." Hanna replied, leaned into his warm embrace.

"Ready to go?" Caleb asked, still holding her.

Hanna nodded, then Caleb walked with her to his car, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders, as Hanna shyly put hers around his waist.

* * *

They bursted through the door of Caleb's apartment kissing eagerly. He pushed her against the closed door and quickly unbuttoned her shirt, before throwing his head to her chest. Hanna moaned slightly at the feeling of his lips against her skin, as she began lifting his shirt. Caleb took it off and backed towards the armchair of his living room, as he dragged Hanna by the arm with him. He sat on the armchair and pushed Hanna down with him, so she was straddling him. He continued working on her chest, and Hanna managed to take off her blouse for good, so he could have more space to work on. He trailed kisses all around her chest, her collarbone, her neck, her shoulders, as his hands unhooked her bra. Hanna took it off and threw it somewhere, with Caleb still keeping his teasing. When she felt his hot tongue licking her breast, she immediately realized that she needed more.

"Caleb..." she moaned, roaming a hand through his hair.

Caleb looked up and saw her frustrated expression. He stood up lifting Hanna with him, so he replaced Hanna on the armchair and he kneeled down in front of her. She was wearing leggins, so he unbuttoned them and slipped them down, revealing some red lace panties, matching her bra which he didn't even know where had ended up by now. He was so damn turned on, but he wanted to make Hanna enjoy his treatment first. He bited his lower lip and pushed down her panties as well, then he spreaded her legs and buried his face in between them.

Hanna jumped slightly when Caleb started moving his tongue inside her. A sharp breath escaped from her lips, as she reached for both Caleb's hands which were placed on each of her thighs. She grabbed them and squeezed them. Her head fell on the back of the armchair and her eyelids fell closed, as she got relaxed under Caleb's touch.

But she wanted right him inside her.

"Caleb, I... I want..." she stuttered.

Caleb seemed to understand everything she needed, so he got up and unzipped his jeans, then slipped them down with his boxers after having pulled out a condom from the back pocket of the jeans. In the meanwhile, Hanna had gotten up from the armchair and gotten rid of her leggins and panties for good and Caleb, when he noticed it, got the message.

"Wanna do it right on the armchair?" he asked with a smirk.

Hanna nodded and took the condom from his hands, so he immediately sat on the armchair and looked up at her. A smile appeared on Hanna's face at the sight of his completely erected member. She straddled him and took his member between her right hand, as Caleb let out a groan. She stroked it a few times, and Caleb couldn't help but accompany her movements thrusting into her hand at the same time. Then, Hanna put the condom over his cock and moved it to her entrance, adjusting her position with her hands on both Caleb's shoulders. He looked at her and gave her a small smile, which she returned. They were totally comfortable.

Caleb slowly pushed himself into her, watching her face's expression.

"Jesus, Hanna..." he groaned when he had completely penetrated her.

Hanna squeezed her eyes and let out a cry, throwing her head back. Her exposed breasts were right in front of Caleb, who couldn't help but kiss them, waiting before keeping thrusting himself into Hanna to let her adjust to his presence. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned to face him. He kissed her lips and immediately deepened it, putting his hands on her hips. Hanna suddenly moved her waist forward, causing Caleb to break the kiss to moan, totally caught off guard. Hanna smirked and did it again, watching Caleb closing his eyes and roughly biting his bottom lip. Then she suddenly stopped and Caleb immediately re-opened his eyes.

"You're so mean..." he whispered, smirking.

Hanna approached his ear and bited his earlobe.

"Punish me, then..." she whispered seductively.

Caleb felt himself even more turned on at those words, if it possible.

Hanna started sucking on his neck and he moaned again, then he decided it was time to play _his_ game. He pushed himself into her with a quick thrust, and Hanna left the skin of his neck to let out a moan. He did it again, again and again, jerking his hips quickly and strongly. He had taken a definitely quick pace, and Hanna was trying to accompany him with her own hips. Then he gradually decelerated and then let Hanna took the pace of their movements, tightening his grasp on her hips and guiding them back and forth.

He looked up at her and realized how much she looked beautiful. Her eyes were closed, her face flushed, her mouth half-opened, her hair completely messy... But she was absolutely stunning. For the first time, he found himself thinking at the real beauty of a girl during sex. She was special to him. He still didn't know exactly in what, but she was special.

Hanna, instead, just thought that she had never been more comforable with a guy during sex before. Maybe she still barely knew him, yeah, but she could tell that there was _connection_. There was something special between them. And in that moment she was so damn glad to have heard Aria's advice.

Eventually, they reached their peak almost at the perfect same time. Hanna shouted Caleb's name and then collapsed on his shoulder, and he collapsed on the back of the armchair as his muscles twitched uncontrollably, now finding his own release.

"Fuck, Hanna..." he mumbled, panting, holding her to him.

She breathed heavily against his neck, her hand wrapped around it. The other one was resting on his sweaty abs, which were still twitching because of the orgasm. Caleb rubbed her back, still into her, and then he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Wow... That was... Amazing..." he whispered again.

She chuckled and kissed his neck.

"Yeah, it was." she said then.

Then, Caleb lifted her chin with his index finger and quickly kissed her on the lips, then he stared at her big blue eyes and his lips turned into a smile.

"What?" Hanna asked, smiling back.

Caleb chuckled slightly.

"Nothing, just... You're beautiful. So so beautiful." he confessed.

Hanna blushed. She found so damn cute that he had told her those words right after their wild sex.

"Thank you." she replied quickly, biting her lip.

"You're welcome." he said with a wink, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Hanna then lifted slightly her hips and Caleb slowly pulled himself out of her. He disposed of the condom, grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch next to the armchair, and pulled her closer, wrapping it around her naked body. She rested her head on his chest, and he started stroking her hair.

"The night you eventually stayed here... You didn't wanna stay because of what you told me today? Because you're scared to fall in love with guys who use you to fuck and then leave you?" he asked then.

Hanna sighed, but decided to answer his question.

"Yeah. I never sleep the whole night with the guy whom I hooked up with because of that. Nor I hang out with them. I don't know why I'm breaking my rules with you, I just know I feel good when I'm with you, and... I don't know."

"Hanna... I don't wanna hurt you, believe me. And I'm happy to do other things beside sex with you. You can count on me for anything whenever you need to. You know you can sleep in my bed and have lunch with me when you have your break at work, right?" he replied, smiling.

Hanna laughed.

"I know." she replied then.

"I still can't believe that there's no guy who wants to commit to you, though. Well, it's totally their loss."

Hanna smiled slightly at him.

"You know, you can make me feel a lot better..." she said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm a sex god." he smirked.

Hanna playfully smacked his chest, laughing.

"I wasn't talking about sex. And neither about our lunch of today. I don't know, just you... I'm good when I'm with you. I don't think about how much guys are crap when you're the one with me." she said.

Caleb kissed her forehead.

"I'm good when I'm with you too." he whispered then, hugging her.

Hanna felt so comfortable in his arms. Maybe it's because of this that the next words literally escaped from her mouth.

"What if I fall for you?"

She didn't have the courage to look up at him. Caleb wasn't expecting that. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out of it. He suddenly stopped stroking her hair.

_What if she falls for me?_ He had never thought about this possibility before.

He didn't wanna hurt her. Absolutely. He had never been in a relationship before, he hadn't committed to anyone or anything before. He couldn't offer anything to Hanna but sex and attentions. But maybe those were the things which a boyfriend offered to a girlfriend. Was this enough to try to build something serious? _No, it's not enough_, Caleb thought. _Love_ is enough. But he didn't even know what love was. He couldn't make Hanna happy. He couldn't commit to her. And not because he didn't want to, because he felt like he wanted to for the first time in his whole life, but just because he couldn't. He was uncapable. And Hanna didn't deserve a guy who didn't know the mean of love, because she deserved so much better. She deserved the best, and he wasn't the best, anything.

At the same time, he knew that he couldn't just run away from her because of what she had just asked him. First of all, it was just a 'what if', right? Besides, he knew that if he was going to avoid her now, she would have gotten hurt. And that was the last thing that he wanted.

So, he didn't mean to tell her that he was willing to build something serious with her, because he wasn't, but he didn't even mean to tell her that it was going to be a problem between them, because he knew that she would have suffered for that, and also because he didn't wanna lose her. That's why he remained completely speechless in front of her question.

Hanna knew she shouldn't have said that. But now it was too late. His reaction was unexistant and this wasn't a good thing at all. She felt stupid. She wanted to get up and run to her house in that exact moment, but for some reasons, she just remained sitting in his lap waiting for an answer which was probably never coming.

In fact, there was no answer.

Until the door of his apartment wide opened.

Hanna jumped slightly and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body, as Caleb someway managed to slip up his Calvin Klein's boxers.

A young woman stood on the doorway, and as soon as she caught sight of the two young guys half-naked on the armchair of the living room, she widened her eyes.

"Caleb... Surprise..." she said evidently embarassed.

"Jess... What the hell are you doing here?" Caleb replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

Hanna blushed furiously, feeling herself totally out of place. She just was so damn thankful that she hadn't opened the door some minutes earlier, when she was happily jumping on Caleb's cock.

But who was she? Maybe Caleb actually had a girlfriend, and there was she, that's why she had the keys of the apartment, that's why Caleb had a king-size bed in his room, that's why he had never mentioned the 'commit' thing. Maybe he was a liar.

After all, he was _just_ a guy.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh... Who is Jess? :/ ...So, I managed to update fast, but don't get too used ;) I have an exam next Tuesday (American Literature!) and I don't know if I can find the time to write throughout this week... Anyway don't worry, I'll do my best :) You know that I'd be more than happy if you leave a review letting me know what do you think of this chapter :) Here I wanted to write a bit of hotness too ^^ ..thanks a lot for your reviews so far, I'm really happy that my first AU's being appreciated ;) So... In two days I'll probably update BTTB since the chapter is ready, so stay tuned :) Love you guys, thanks for all! xx -Atramea.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell are you doing here?" Caleb repeated, quickly zipping up his jeans and instinctively placing himself in front of Hanna in order to give her some kind of 'privacy' since she was only wrapped in a blanket.

Hanna was blushing furiously, awfully embarassed, clearly because she was basically naked in front of a stranger. A girl, yeah, but still a stranger.

"I... I thought I could visit you since I had the week free..." the girl muttered, awkwardly shrugging.

"You could have given a call, you know." Caleb scoffed.

"I guess I'd better come back later to unpack my stuff..." she said.

"No, look... I'm sorry... I just... I take my stuff and I leave, don't worry." Hanna said then, from behind Caleb.

Before neither Caleb nor the girl could say anything, she was in Caleb's bedroom with her things to put her clothes back on.

"Who is she?" the girl asked Caleb, smiling mischievously.

Caleb sighed and put his shirt back on.

"She's Hanna." he replied then.

"Yeah, Hanna... You two are together or just fuck buddies or you only know her name?"

"She works at the mall... Anyway, none of your business. You know what, Jess? You always come to the wrong place at the wrong moment."

"Hey, this is my apartment too. We bought it together. Don't forget it."

"So what? I can do whatever I want in my apartment just because it's yours too? Jess, the apartment may be yours, but you don't live here. You just come here once in a while, without alerting, of course. _I_ live here."

"I'm not saying that you can't fuck your little sluts here or anything, I just..."

But then, Hanna got out of the bedroom and Jess stopped suddenly.

"Hanna, you don't have to go, I..." Caleb started, but she cut him off.

"I need to go home. Have a good night."

And then, she walked to the door of the apartment and exited.

"Hanna is not a slut." Caleb told Jess before running behind Hanna.

"Wait!" he called, once he could stop her just outside the building.

"Caleb, please, just let me go." she whined, reluctantly turning around.

"I know exist cabs, but at least let me drive you to the mall to take your car." he replied, trying a smile.

"I'd rather take a cab." she muttered, lowering her gaze.

"Hey... Jess is my sister. She works in San Diego. Before she got the job, we lived here together, though. So, when she has some free time, she likes to come back in LA to see her friends... We barely can stand each other. We're always fighting, like cat and dog." he said then, eventually chuckling.

Hanna couldn't help but feel better at the thought that she was _just_ his sister.

"You don't have to give me explanations. You and I are not a thing. We're just having fun." she shrugged, pretending indifference.

"I _want_ to give you explanations. I told you I'm only seeing you at the moment, and that's true. I didn't want you to be bothered by wondering who was Jess, and..."

"Why should I be bothered thinking about the identity of that girl?" Hanna interrupted him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe because earlier you were thinking about what would happen if you fell for me, and I just wanted..."

Hanna interrupted him once again, cursing herself for the words she had let slip from her mouth earlier.

"Caleb, it was just... Never mind. We're not together, nor in love, and we don't owe each other explanations on our private lives. I'm just a _little slut_ to you, right?" she replied, a little angrier than she would have wanted to appear.

"God, you heard that idiot of Jess, didn't you? Hanna... Do you really think that you're just a little slut to me?"

Hanna looked at him and swallowed. He seemed so genuine. So honest. He was so handsome, cocky and cute at the same time. And Hanna knew that she liked him. _Really_ liked him. In a dangerous way.

"I'll see you at the mall." she whispered then, before turning around and walking away.

And Caleb, this time, let her go. He let out a deep sigh. Why did he care so much of that girl? It had never happened before.

He came back in the apartment finding Jess unpacking her stuff. He took a beer from the fridge and climbed on the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry if I interrupted something earlier..." Jess started, but Caleb cut her off.

"Whatever, Jess. I'm not in the mood to talk about Hanna right now."

"Well, you seem to care a lot about her..."

"I do, but still, I don't want to talk about her... Nor with you."

Jess stopped what she was doing and sat on the couch next to Caleb, sighing.

"Caleb, I know we've never been confidants with each other, but... You can open up to me." she told him.

Caleb took a sip of his beer and then looked into her eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love for the first time in my life." he confessed.

* * *

Hanna arrived home pretty upset. She had had sex with Caleb, then she had asked him something that she shouldn't have, and then his sister had seen her basically naked. And now, as if it wasn't enough, Caleb was pretty sure that she felt something for him. And the worst thing was that it was true.

She climbed on bed and sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have taken Aria's advice. Caleb was nice, but Hanna knew that he clearly wasn't interested in a relationship, he had always made clear that he didn't want to commit and, well, she didn't want to either at first, but now something was changed. And she was sure that now Caleb thought she was just a stupid chick who believed in true love, which for him didn't exist. His pretty little slut. One of his many sluts. The only thing that seemed right to do now, was stop seeing Caleb. She needed someone else, she couldn't go on that way.

She took her mobile and was about to call Aria, when it started ringing. It was Caleb calling. She let it ring until the call went off by itself. And before she could call Aria, a text from Caleb arrived.

_Pick up pls. Don't avoid me._

He was right. She was trying to avoid him. She obviously didn't reply to the text and then, finally, she called Aria, only telling her to come over.

* * *

"I'm just one of his little sluts and I kinda feel something for him, do you understand? You were wrong, I shouldn't have kept seeing him. Now I'm in a huge mess..." Hanna whined.

She had told Aria her whole day with Caleb: their lunch break, Joe, their joined hands, the sex, Jess, their talk... Everything.

"He didn't say that you're one of his little sluts. These are his sister's words, Hanna. Why don't you make an effort and try to believe him? Just talk to him!"

"And tell him what?"

"That you think you're starting to feel something for him?"

"I'll never tell him that. I've already made a mess with that stupid question today... You should have seen his expression... He became pale, he stopped stroking my hair, and... He just doesn't want to commit. He told me that from the beginning. It's me the one who made a mistake... I... I have to stop seeing him. I should have done it before... But now that's the only thing I can do."

"You'd regret it, Hanna. Why don't you just talk to him? Try to explain him how do you feel and then, well, if he doesn't understand you or anything, let him go. I think that you like him in a way in which you've never liked anyone, and I know that you'd regret not to have given him a chance. I'm sure he was completely honest when he told you that he liked you not only physically. And he seemed to be so nice with you at lunch, with that pizza dude. I think he genuinely cares about you. He never met love, okay, but maybe with time, who knows, you may change this. So talk to him."

Hanna sighed.

"It's awkward between us now. After what it slipped from my mouth today, I... I don't know if I can talk to him." she told Aria, biting her lip.

"Hey... Listen to me just one more time." Aria replied, taking her hand.

Hanna sighed again, lowering her gaze.

"I'll think about it during the night." she said then, slightly nodding.

"Okay." Aria smiled.

Hanna gave her a small smile back, then Aria took her coat.

"I should go home, it's getting late." she said then.

"Yeah, well... Thank you, Aria. I know I'm a mess..."

"You're not a mess, Hanna. You know you can count on me for anything." Aria replied with a wink.

The two shared an hug and then Aria left Hanna alone with her thousand thoughts.

* * *

When five minutes later the doorbell rang, Hanna was sure it was Aria who had forgotten her scarf there, so she went to open the door in her bathrobe, since she was about to have a shower.

But it was Caleb.

She remained motionless and speechless.

"Hey." he breathed out, with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Hanna swallowed and didn't say anything, but she didn't slam the door either.

"May I come in? I won't stay too long, I promise." he said.

Hanna sighed and let him in, even if she absolutely didn't know what to tell him. She closed the door and let Caleb sit on the couch, then she sat next to him.

"Why don't you answer my calls?" he asked.

Hanna stared at her own lap and didn't answer him, so he continued.

"Are you still embarassed for what happened today with my sister? Or maybe are you mad at me for something? Did I do something wrong?"

Hanna sighed and finally look into his eyes.

"You did nothing wrong, Caleb. It's just me. I think we have to end this thing between us." she said, in a serious tone.

"Why?" Caleb asked then, totally displaced.

"Because I don't want to see you anymore."

"I don't believe you." Caleb replied, firmly.

Hanna sighed and moved her gaze away again, but Caleb gently turned her to him and continued.

"Hanna... We've been so good today... Well, at least until my sister opened that damn door. You can't just decide that you don't want to see me anymore. I can't believe you. I think I know what's actually the point here. Look... I thought a lot about what you asked me today. What would happen if you fell for me. I'll be honest... I don't know what would happen. And maybe you're avoiding me and you don't want to see me anymore right because of this. Because of what you told me about guys. The fact that they leave when things go further than 'just sex'. And it's totally legit for you to think that I'd do the same if you fell for me. I'm just a guy who doesn't even know what love is. You're scared about this, aren't you?"

Hanna didn't reply, so Caleb went on.

"Hey... What you heard from Jess today, the 'little sluts' thing, well... She talks like that to me just because she knows how I 'handle' relationships with girls... Just sex. She knows this, but... She doesn't know you. You're different from all the girls I've met, Hanna. You're not one of my little sluts, believe me. You're so much more than that."

"Then what am I to you?" Hanna managed to whisper.

Caleb took a deep breath and then answer her.

"I don't know, but... I really don't want this thing between us to end. And I'm not talking about sex, I'm talking about... You and I. I'd like to keep eating with you during your lunch break, driving you home or wherever you need to go, taking you by the hand when we're walking side by side, giving deadly glances to the guys who check you out, and... The truth is that I don't want to lose you. It's totally legit for you to fear that I would leave, I can't make you promises about that, I really wish I could, but I can't. Because I don't know if I can keep them. I don't know if I could be a stability for you, or even your boyfriend, but... I don't want to lose you. When today you walked away after that question and after Jess, and then I stopped you... I saw how much you were upset. And when I saw that, I thought I could have lost you. And that has scared me to death. I've never been so close to any girl in my life... I know we've known each other not for so long, but... That's what I feel. I know that it may sound selfish, but... Don't run away from me. Please."

"Why should I keep this up knowing that sooner or later I'll be hurt by it?" Hanna asked, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

Caleb wiped away the one which fell from her right eye with his thumb.

"Because... Maybe I'm the one who's falling for you." he breathed out.

Hanna felt her heart stop beating. She slightly widened her eyes and Caleb pursed his lips.

"Look... I don't know what exactly you're to me, because I don't know how to call what's going on between us, and... And it's true that I don't know what love is, how a serious relationship works, and all these things... I don't know if I'm ready to try, I don't know if I could be the guy for you, I just... I don't know anything. But I feel something for you, and the thought of losing you makes me sick. I don't want to hurt you, though, so if you think that ending this between us it's the best thing to do, well, I'll respect your choice. But I thought you should have known the way I feel... Or... The way I think I feel about you. Since the day I saw you walking in my store with your friend, you've become my obsession. Because you were hot. But when I've had the chance to know you, to _really_ know you, well... Then I realized that you're truly special. And I've liked you everyday more." Caleb continued, nervous.

Hanna didn't know what to say. Caleb thought that he was falling for her? She hadn't had considered this. Aria was right once again. He wouldn't have said all those things just for her body. Now it was clear to her that he wasn't only interested in sex. But she didn't have totally clear what he wanted now.

"Caleb... What are you exactly asking me?" she breathed out.

Caleb bit his bottom lip and shrugged.

"I'm asking you not to run away from me. Let's keep having lunch together, hanging out and everything. I want to keep seeing you. But... I can't promise you that we'll be able to build something serious in the future because, even if I think that I'm falling for you, I don't know if I'll be able to be the kind of man that you deserve by your side. So... If you think that this will hurt you... Well, I'll let you go. It's up to you. Just promise me you'll think about it." he said, eventually giving her a small smile.

"Okay." she whispered simply.

"Okay." Caleb echoed, nodding.

Hanna bit her lip and lowered her gaze, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I'd better go home. I don't want to think about what Jess is doing at the apartment right now." he said, standing up from the couch.

Hanna chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said, looking up at him.

"Sure."

And then, Caleb gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Hanna." he said then.

Hanna smiled slightly.

"Goodnight, Caleb." she replied.

Caleb couldn't help but take her head in between his hands and print another kiss on her forehead and, only after that, he went to the door and left.

Hanna roamed a hand through her hair and climbed on the couch once again.

What was going on between her and Caleb?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back :) So sorry for being so late, college stole me for exams :/ for the guest who asked, luckily I passed it :D thanks! Pllspobyhaleb, thanks for telling me about my grammar mistake. I used "bited" instead of "bit"... Oops xD I'll pay more attention now, hopefully my English will get better ;) Anyway... I received a lot of wonderful reviews and I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this story! I would have never thought I'd write an AU, they're not my thing, but this try made me change my mind. And you guys liking it are a reason more to keep it up ;) Thanks so so much for the support :) So... Jess is Caleb's sister, yes ;) her name is a tribute to the "New Girl" character, because I love her and the show so much :D Anyway, this was a pretty intense chapter, Hanna and Caleb are finally facing their situation, so I can't wait to read you thoughts about it... Don't forget to leave a review ;) Soon I'll update all my other stories, don't worry :) Thanks for reading and everything! Love you guys, until next time! xx -Atramea.**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Hanna went to the mall after a sleepless night. She had thought the whole time about Caleb and what he had told her.

He thought he was feeling something for her.

She just couldn't stop thinking about it. She had obviously told everything to Aria immediately after Caleb had left, who had simply told her 'I told you so'. And now Hanna was really curious to know how things were gonna go, even if she was a little scared too.

She had decided to give him a chance.

"Morning, Hanna! How went yesterday with Caleb?" Laura asked, smirking.

Hanna sighed.

"His sister walked on us." she simply replied.

Laura widened her eyes.

"How old is she? Please tell me you've not ruined someone's childhood!" she exclaimed then.

Hanna chuckled at that, then precised.

"She's around thirty, I guess. Don't worry, I haven't traumatized any kid."

"Good. Well, beside this little accident... Everything okay?"

"Actually... Not exactly okay. I think we're staring to feel something for each other and it's kind of weird. At first we just wanted sex, but now... I just don't know. It's a mess."

"You like him? I mean, you like him in _that_ sense?"

"Yeah. In _that_ sense. He's kind, he's always willing to give me a ride, he know how to make me laugh... He's a total gentleman. He might seem a jerk, but he's actually cute in his ways. That's why I like him. His body is what made me notice him, but... He's also a good guy. I've known him for just a few days, but... Yeah, I like him."

"And he likes you too?"

"Yeah. Last night he told me he wants to see where this is gonna go... Outside of bed. You know, I wasn't looking for anything but sex, but now... I wanna see where this is gonna go too."

"Well... Good luck." Laura concluded, winking.

* * *

Hanna finished her shift early, so she decided to go to Caleb's store. It was early to have lunch, but she wanted to see him. She didn't call him first or anything, she just showed up in his store. She couldn't see him though, so she walked to the pay desk where she found a guy smiling.

"Hi, can I help you?" he greeted her, still smiling.

"No. I mean, yes... I'm looking for Caleb... Is he working now?"

"Caleb Rivers?"

"Yeah."

"He should be here any second. Is there anything I can do for such a pretty girl in the meanwhile?" the guy continued, smiling.

Hanna had to admit it: he was very cute. She blushed at his words and smiled back.

"No, thank you." she replied.

"Anytime. So... Caleb is a friend of yours?"

Hanna blushed even more.

"Um... Well... We're..." she started stuttering.

But then, Caleb entered.

"Oh, there he is." the guy told Hanna, who turned around.

"Hey." Caleb smiled at her, surprised to see her.

"Hey." Hanna smiled back.

"Noel, I'll be here in a minute, is that okay?" Caleb said to the guy behind the pay desk.

"Okay. Just don't take too long, please. If you don't start your shift, I can't end mine." he replied, sighing.

"Don't worry. Thanks, man." Caleb smiled at him gratefully, as he grabbed Hanna's hand and made his way outside the store.

"I'm so happy to see you." he said then, holding both of her hands in his.

Hanna smiled slightly.

"Look, Caleb... I thought about what you said last night, and... Well, I want to keep seeing you." she told him.

Caleb smiled even more.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." he said.

And then he hugged her tight, sliding his hands up and down her back. Hanna hugged back, thinking about how she felt good in his strong arms. Then, he slowly pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry but I'll be working by lunch time. I have a crappy shift today." he told her, with a little of sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry. We can't always have the same work time." Hanna shurgged, giving him a small smile.

"May I see you later? I don't know, we can do whatever you want. I'll be free at five 'o clock. I can give you a call then, if you want."

"Sounds good." Hanna nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry but I have to go now..."

"Hey, it's fine. I'll see you later." she smiled.

Caleb nodded and then kissed her. His hands gripped her hips while his tongue slowly entered her mouth. Hanna moved her hands through his hair and kissed back. It was probably the best kiss they had ever shared. It was like there was a _real_ feeling into it. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Have a good work." she whispered.

"Thank you." he whispered back.

Then, he pulled away for good and walked to his store, as Hanna watched him, smiling.

* * *

Hanna was about to exit the building when she heard a familiar voice calling.

"Hey!"

She turned around and saw Noel, Caleb's coworker, rushing down the stairs. He ran to her and smiled.

"Hey... Noel, right?" she asked.

"Right. I think we haven't properly introduced, though. I'm Noel, it's a huge pleasure to meet you...?" he said, offering his hand to Hanna.

"...Hanna. Nice to meet you too." she continued, shaking his hand.

"So... You're Caleb's girlfriend?"

Hanna gave him a strange look.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude... I just saw you two kissing earlier, and I assumed..." he continued, then Hanna interrupted him.

"Don't worry, it's not rude of you. It's just that Caleb and I are not exactly dating... Let's just say that we're trying."

"Oh, okay, I get it. You know, I think you've got something special though, since I've never seen Caleb with the same girl more than once, before."

"It's not the first time that you saw us?"

"No, actually I... I noticed you at the mall's party. You were... So beautiful... And then I saw that you left with Caleb. Well, honestly I thought it was one of Caleb's usual one night stands... But I guess it wasn't."

Hanna was a little bothered by the topic of their discussion. She didn't even know that guy. Yeah, he was definitely good-looking, but... It seemed like he was hitting on her, even though he had just seen her kissing his coworker. And he was talking like it was clear that she was a girl for one night stands. It was kind of gross of him.

"It wasn't, in fact. Sorry, Noel, but... Do you want something from me or I can go home?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry... I was just hoping I could offer you a coffee, but... Something's telling me that you'd say 'no'."

"In fact. See you around, Noel."

"Hanna, wait..."

"What?"

"Is there any chance you'll have a coffee with me... Like... Someday?"

She wasn't sure about the meaning of 'coffee' in his proposal. Something was telling her that, by the way he was looking at her, it was most likely 'sex'.

"Noel... I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. Caleb and I..." she replied before he continued for her.

"...are trying. Okay. Well, if it doesn't work... I'll still be here."

Hanna gave him a small smile and got in her car. Guys, all the same.

* * *

At five 'o clock, Caleb called Hanna, who picked up immediately.

"Hey."

"Hey, honey... Where are you?"

"I'm home. Is your shift over?"

"Yeah, finally... I can't wait to see you... What do you want to do?"

"Can you just come over? I don't feel like going out right now..."

"Your wish is my command. I'll be there soon."

And then, he hung up. And after a few minutes, he was right there, making out with Hanna on her couch. He didn't waste time to slip his hands under her dress, but Hanna pulled away, giggling.

"Whoa, slow down, cowboy." she said.

"Sorry. I just can't resist you..." he chuckled.

Hanna shook her head smiling, then she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. Caleb waited there for her, and soon she returned with two glasses of red wine. She handed one of them to Caleb and sat back next to him.

"Thanks. Do you want to get me drunk?" he said then, smirking.

"No, I don't. I think you're okay sober."

Caleb chuckled and took a sip.

"Can I ask you something?" Hanna asked then.

"Sure."

"That Noel... Your coworker... Is a friend of yours?"

"No... I mean, we just work together at the store. He's kind of cool, but it's not like we're friends. I don't see him outside of work or anything. Why are you asking though?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked, swallowing the last sip of his wine.

Hanna sighed and finished her wine as well.

"He came up to me today, after you started your shift. He started asking questions about us, if we were together and stuff, and then he said things about you, and... And he eventually asked me if I wanted to have coffee with him. It's nothing too bad, I was just wondering if you knew him." she said then.

Caleb bit his lip.

"What did he say exactly?" he asked then.

He looked a little pissed.

"Nothing, Caleb, just... That you're not the kind of guy who sees the same girl more than once, that he was surprised to see you kiss me today because he had already noticed us together at the party and so he thought we were serious... Something like that." Hanna replied, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"And then he asked you to have coffee with him?"

"Yes. Hey, he just asked. He didn't touch me or say anything rude, okay? I don't even know why I told you, it's not a big deal..."

Caleb snorted and shook his head.

"If he saw us kissing, he shouldn't have asked anything or bothered you either. What kind of problems does that idiot have?" he muttered.

"Caleb, relax, he just asked for a stupid coffee..."

"I don't think he just wanted coffee, Hanna. Anyway, he didn't have to ask anything, either. He can't. No one can. Because you're my..."

But Caleb, then, suddenly stopped himself. Hanna looked at him as a small smile appeared on her face. She was pretty sure he had been about to say 'girlfriend'.

"What?" she asked, amused.

Caleb cleared his throat and quickly shook his head.

"Never mind. Um... Can I have more wine, please?" he stuttered, lifting his empty glass.

Hanna noticed he was blushing. She remembered the first time she had seen him blush. It was the day he had come to her store to buy a pair of jeans. When he hadn't been able to unzip them, he had asked for her help, and he was so embarassed that he had blushed. And now, he was blushing again. And he looked extremely cute.

She simply giggled and poured their glasses with red wine again, and then again and again, as the hours passed between loud laughs and fiery kisses, until they went straight to her bed.

* * *

They were now cuddling under the blankets, with their clothes shattered everywhere in Hanna's room.

"We haven't eaten, though." Hanna suddenly said, breaking their comfortable silence.

"Are you hungry?" Caleb asked then, rubbing her bare back.

"Not really. What about you?"

"Oh, I definitely am..."

"I can cook you something, is that okay?" Hanna asked then, lifting her head from his chest to look into his eyes.

Caleb shook his head, smirking, and then he approached her ear.

"I'm hungry... Of you." he whispered.

Hanna giggled and playfully smacked his chest, then she came back to her previous position.

"You can never get enough!" she laughed.

"True." he chuckled as he played with a strand of her hair.

"Seriously... Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm fine. What about you? We can still go out for dinner, if you want."

"No, I just want to stay here with you."

Caleb smiled and lifted her chin with his index finger to kiss her on the lips.

"Same here." he added then.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked.

"I'd love to. Plus, I'm sure that Jess won't mind, so... Okay." he nodded, smiling.

Hanna left a kiss on his neck, as he kept playing with her hair.

"What are we, Caleb?" Hanna asked when she felt she was about to fall asleep.

"I don't know, Hanna... We're fine." Caleb whispered, before both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys :) I read all of your reviews to the previous chapter and I wanted to thank you all for your congratulations on my exams! Thank you so so much :) And I'm so happy you liked the chapter too, of course ;) Caleb has been honest with Hanna... For him is a new thing to feel something for a girl, that's why he opened up with his sister and then he came to Hanna trying to explain :) so, thanks for all the kind words from princessveronica722, pigua89, Mel2198, KlarolinexDelenaxx and all the guests :) What about this chapter, instead? So, Hanna has decided to try to trust Caleb and to give him an opportunity :) And he's being soooo jealous, haha :D They look happy together, right? (at least for now...!) Noel will be back in the next chapter... Caleb's gonna talk to him ;) I'd love to know your thoughts as always! Let me know, it will be really appreciated! Again, thank you so much for the support! Keep it up ;) Love you guys! xx -Atramea.**


	12. Chapter 12

Caleb woke up in Hanna's bed. He was holding her from her back. Her hair was all around his face, and her scent was intoxicating him. Hanna was still asleep, but her fingers were interwined with Caleb's. He gently kissed the back of her neck and she shivered at the contact, then she turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey..." she mumbled, yawning.

"Good morning, beautiful." Caleb smiled.

Hanna came closer and hugged him, resting her forehead against his bare chest as he returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. Their legs touched each other's, and Hanna smiled at the slight tickle caused by the fuzz of his ones against her totally smooth ones.

"Slept good?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Divinely."

Caleb glanced at the alarm on the nightstand and sighed.

"I have to go to work. I've an early morning shift." he said.

"Can you stay a little longer?"

Caleb chuckled.

"Only five minutes." he whispered.

Hanna smiled and kissed his chest, as he ran a hand up and down her bare back.

"You know... I would have never thought that I would have slept in your bed... You wanted to run away when you were in mine..." he whispered, smiling at the thought of their first time together.

"Believe me, I wouldn't either. But... I like sleeping with you..."

"Just sleeping?"

Hanna laughed and looked up at him.

"I like... All the things we do together." she precised then.

"Oh... Me too..."

And with that, Caleb crashed his lips on hers, immediately searching for her butt under the blankets. Hanna roamed her hands through his hair as she kissed back, and then she jumped on top of him, straddling him. Caleb groaned and halfheartedly pulled away from their kiss.

"We'd better stop before it's too late... I have to go to work." he sighed, biting his lip.

Hanna sighed as well and rolled over, climbing on the mattress next to him.

"I'll make you forgive me soon." he said with a wink, before leaving a chaste kiss on her lips and getting out of bed.

Hanna smiled and watched him getting dressed. He was too sexy for words. His body was muscular but not too much, just the right amount. And when he was disheveled, he was even hotter. When he was done, he kissed Hanna goodbye and told her he would have called her later, then he ran downstairs and the doorbell rang. He opened the door like it was the most normal thing to do, like he was in his own house. Aria stood in the doorway and she didn't even look too surprised to find him here.

"Hi, Aria. Sorry, I have to go. Hanna's still in bed, but she's awake." he said, stepping outside.

"Okay. Goodbye, Caleb." she replied, entering the house.

Caleb waved at her and then went to his car. Aria closed the door and immediately ran to Hanna's bedroom.

"So? Are you two together?" she squealed, sitting on the bed.

"Jesus, Aria... You'll give me an heart-attack..." Hanna muttered, still under the blankets.

"Caleb spent the night here?"

"Yeah... But we're not together. Or at least we don't have anything official."

"You want to try?"

Hanna sighed and sat up.

"I really want this to work. But I don't know if it will. I talked to him and I told him that I want to give us a chance, even if he had already told me that he doesn't know if he's actually ready for something serious. So, I guess that for now we'll just keep our 'thing' up and... We'll see." she shrugged.

"Do you still fear that he'll walk away?"

"Honestly, yes. Because I really enjoy spending some time with him. And as the time passes, I'm more attached to him. I don't know how I'd feel if he suddenly told me that he wants this to stop. But... On the other hand, I know that if I don't try I will regret it. I think that he's worth it, so here I am."

"That's exactly what I think. If you don't try, you will never know. Plus, this guy can make you smile like you haven't done in a while. He's definitely worth the risk if you're that happy as you've been showing lately." Aria smiled.

Hanna returned the smile and nodded.

* * *

Caleb arrived at the mall in perfect time. He put on his work uniform and walked to the pay desk to start the shift. That's when he found out that he had to work with Noel that day. And when he saw him, he immediately remembered what Hanna had told him the previous day. He walked to him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, Caleb." Noel greeted him.

"Noel... If I'll ever see you around Hanna again, I swear I'll kill you. Are we clear?" he told him without compliments.

Noel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Seriously? She's not even your girlfriend! Or am I wrong?" he replied.

Caleb shook his head in disbelief and smiled sarcastically.

"That's none of your business. You just have to stay away from her. She's not interested in your _coffee_, got it?" Caleb continued.

Noel chuckled.

"Are you sure she doesn't want to try it? Something tells me that she's the kind of girl who likes tasting a lot of different _coffees_..." he grinned mischievously.

Caleb couldn't contain himself any longer. He moved a step closer to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Shut your hole, Noel Kahn." he murmured, at less than an inch from his face.

"What is it, Caleb? I just wanna have fun like you already did with her... Maybe are you afraid that I can make her scream my name louder than she screams yours?"

Then, Caleb couldn't hold himself back anymore. He punched Noel right in his face and he almost fell, hitting his back on the pay desk, as a few customers just entered watched the scene shocked. Another coworker immediately came up to part the two, otherwise they would have probably kept their animated fight.

* * *

Hanna didn't have to work that day. Before lunch, she decided to call Caleb, to see if he was done with work and if they could go eating together somewhere. But he didn't pick up. So, she decided to go to the mall to find him.

She entered the store hoping there wasn't Noel, and luckily he wasn't there. Behind the pay desk there was a woman worker, around fourty. Hanna came up to her and smiled.

"Good morning. Is Caleb Rivers here, please?" she asked then.

"Well, actually he was supposed to be here... But he's not." the woman replied.

"What does that mean?" Hanna asked confused.

"Let's say that this morning there was a little 'accident'. I think he's still in the director's office with Noel Kahn right now. I don't know when he's done, I'm sorry."

"Excuse me, but... What happened? Is he okay?"

The woman looked around herself and then, taken a deep breath, replied.

"They had a fight about some girl. Noel got punched by Caleb, but I think they're both fine. I don't know what this means for their job here, though..."

Hanna remained speechless. She knew that Caleb had a fight with Noel for her. He was now risking to lose his job for her.

"Do you think they'll get fired?" Hanna asked, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry if I'm rude, but... Who are you, exactly?"

"I'm _that_ girl, I guess."

"Oh." the woman said, pretty surprised.

"Do you think they can lose the job?" Hanna asked again.

"They could. The director doesn't like those kind of accidents." the woman said with a slight shrug.

Hanna sighed and roamed a hand through her hair.

"So... You're dating both Noel and Caleb?" the woman asked with a smirk.

Hanna couldn't believe it. She was just a stupid redshank.

"I'm dating Caleb. The other one is just a creepy perv." Hanna snapped at her before turning her heels and walking away.

_'I'm dating Caleb'_. It just came out of her mouth.

She waited for Caleb outside his store for a while, but he didn't come. So she just texted him.

_I know you had a fight with Noel. Call me as soon as you can, pls._

And then, she came back home, a little concerned. She didn't want Caleb to lose his job, obviously. She felt a bit guilty for having told him about Noel. She could have just kept for herself. It was nothing bad, after all. Now, Caleb had had a fight about that and he was risking to lose his job.

It was all because of her.

* * *

Caleb had officially lost his job. Along with Noel. The director was a really tough type, and he hadn't hesitated to fire both of them when he had learnt about their fight. Caleb was angry, but only with himself. He read Hanna's text but didn't do anything but come home, without calling her. He wasn't mad at her, he just didn't want to talk to anyone. In fact, when Jess asked where he had spent the night and why he looked so upset, he just went to the bedroom and didn't say a word.

After something like two hours, he got out of the room and walked to the balcony, with a cigarette between his lips.

"So? Do you and Hanna have problems?" Jess asked quietly, stealing another cigarette from Caleb's pocket.

He sighed and just shook his head.

"What happened then?" Jess insisted.

"I lost my job."

"What?"

Caleb nodded and took a long drag.

"Care to explain?" Jess asked again.

"I punched Noel Kahn... Pretty hard."

"Why?"

"He bothered Hanna. And said some things... He's just a jerk." he mumbled, shaking his head.

"Caleb... You're not like that. You don't just punch people because they tell a girl some kind of things."

"Hanna is not 'a girl', okay? She's not one of the many girls I slept with. I've already told you that!" he replied, raising his voice.

"And she's worth your job?"

Caleb sighed deeply and took another drag of the cigarette, as Jess did the same.

"Look, Caleb... I think you should come with me to San Diego. You have nothing here now. You could work with me there and forget about Hanna and your young, wild and free LA life. You're almost thirty now, you should start building something serious in your life and not just fooling around with girls and punching your coworkers. It's time to grow up, Caleb. We can sell the apartment and move together to San Diego. Maybe it's time, brother... If your thing with Hanna is not love, well... You should seriously think about it." Jess told him then, as she tossed her cigarette.

Jess came back inside and Caleb remained speechless on the balcony. Maybe his sister was right? Maybe he should have stopped being a guy who just wanted to have fun? Maybe it was time to change?

He should have grown up, maybe Jess was right. He had tossed away too many things throughout his last years. He had a job in a mall, yeah, but his life was just fooling around with random girls and drinking. Nothing else. It wasn't so good for a guy who was almost thirty.

San Diego could have been the perfect solution. After all, he and Hanna weren't a thing, right? Caleb had just tried, but he had made clear that he wasn't sure that they could have become serious. He thought he was falling for her, but what if he was wrong? Well, now he didn't have a job, nor a real friend in LA.

He just had Hanna.

But he wasn't sure that she was a really good reason to continue his life in a place which didn't belong to him anymore.

It was time to grow up and say goodbye to his wild lifestyle.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late but as you may imagine, college restarted and I don't have much spare time anymore... Anyway... Uh-oh! Caleb lost the job! And Jess is trying to make him come with her to SD... Will he walk away from Hanna? What do you think? I'd like to know your thoughts and guesses :) Thank you so much for reading and for all of your kind reviews :) Keep it up ;) Love you guys! P.s. I'll try to update soon ;) xx -Atramea.**


	13. Chapter 13

The doorbell of Caleb and Jess' apartment rang around half past eleven pm. Caleb was still in deep thought on the balcony, smoking cigarettes and cigarettes, so Jess went to open the door. And she knew who it was.

In fact, Hanna appeared on the doorway. Jess just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hi... I'm sorry if I'm showing up at this time, but I'm worried about Caleb. He hasn't returned my calls, and I knew that today something happened at the mall, and..." Hanna started, but Jess cut her off.

"Caleb got fired."

Hanna swallowed hard.

"Seriously?" she murmured.

Jess raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, so she nodded at her. Hanna bit hard her lower lip and shook her head in disbelief.

"God, this shouldn't have happened..." she murmured.

"I totally agree with you, you know? My brother is like losing his head. He's being a little crazy lately. He thinks he's in love, then he punches a guy, then he loses his job... He's being a stupid little guy. He has never been like this. And honestly, I think that's because or you... You're having a really bad influence on him."

"Look, I'm really sorry for what happened, but... I don't think that's like that. Caleb punched Noel because he was jealous, okay, but you can't just accuse me like it's my fault. Let me just see him, please."

"It _is_ your fault. Caleb soon will be thirty, and he can't keep playing with stupid chicks like you who make him screw his job up. Leave him alone."

"Caleb and I are not playing. We're trying to build something together." Hanna replied, raising her voice.

Jess didn't have the right to talk that way.

"Right... You're in love with each other?" Jess asked sarcastically.

Hanna bit her lip and lowered her gaze.

"I can't say we are, but..." she started, but Jess interrupted her.

"You look like a teenager, you know? Caleb doesn't need this in his life."

"Could Caleb be the one who decides that? I don't care what you think, Jess, honestly I don't give a shit about that. I care about what _he_ thinks. And I really need to see him right now. I swear that if he tells me he doesn't need me or anything, I'll go and I will never come back again. But he has to be the one who tells me... Not you. Thanks." Hanna stated with decision, pretty angry.

Jess sighed and let her in, then closed the door and went to knock on the window of the balcony to catch Caleb's attention. When Caleb noticed Hanna, he nodded at Jess, who gave one last look at Hanna and then went to the bedroom, closing the door behind her back. Caleb toss his nth cigarette and then came back inside, where Hanna was waiting for him, scared of the fact that he could have been angry with her for some reason.

"I'm so sorry, Caleb..." she stammered when he was in front of her.

Caleb gave her a small smile and then gestured to the couch.

"Have a seat." he said, almost in a whisper.

Hanna sat on the couch and he sat next to her.

"Why did you punch Noel? What did he say?" she asked.

"Bullshit. A lot of. Well... To be honest, I came up to him saying that he had to stay away from you. From then, he started saying some kind of things about you and... And eventually, I totally lost it. He deserved that punch. If I could come back, I'd do the same again."

"I told you it wasn't a big deal. You didn't have to warn him about me."

"Maybe I didn't have to, you're probably right. Because we're not even together."

Hanna raised her eyebrows at his reply.

"That's not what I meant..." she commented.

"But that's the truth."

Hanna stared at him, a little confused.

"Do you agree with Jess? You're mad at me?" she asked then.

"No, no... Of course not. Jess is exaggerated, don't mind about her."

"But maybe what happened it's partly my fault, maybe your sister has actually a point..."

"Hanna... It's not your fault. At all. I lost my job because I've been a stupid, you don't have any fault in this."

"Then... Why do I feel like there's something wrong right now between us?"

Caleb bit his bottom lip and let out a deep sigh. Hanna knew that there was something, and his reaction was convincing her even more. Then, he took her hand between both of his and looked at her intensely as he started talking.

"Listen... Those days with you... They were... Amazing. Totally. It was awesome to meet you and to get to know you. It was a huge treat to me. You're special, Hanna. Look, you should know that all the things I told you were true. I never lied to you. That's why you need to know something right now. I never lied to you and I'm not gonna lie to you now either, even though this is really hard for me to tell you. But... Now that I don't have the job at the mall anymore, there's nothing else which keeps me bounded to LA. And as much as I love having fun, I have to recognize that I'm almost thirty and that I can't just keep pretending that I'm twenty. I need to grow up and find my stability. I need a new job, but not just that. I need a new life. I have to start over, and... Jess can easily find me a job in San Diego. She owns a company. That's my opportunity. So... I'm moving to San Diego with her. We're gonna sell this apartment and then we'll leave together, probably next week. I think that's the best decision."

Hanna could swear to feel her heart break as soon as he said 'I'm moving'.

"What about me?" she whispered, as the tears started filling her big blue eyes.

Caleb sighed and tried hard not to look into her eyes to see her pain.

"Hanna... We... We tried. I told you that maybe I couldn't have been what you needed, and... And it's like that. I can't stay in LA just because I'm trying to be with you, because I would probably be your worst choice. I'm not totally ready, and most of all you deserve someone better than me. You deserve a guy who's ready to commit to you and give you stability... I... I don't have a stability for myself, how could I give a stability to you? Believe me, all the things I told you were true, I thought I was falling for you, but... But I can't be sure and this is not enough to keep me here. I'm sorry, but... I can't be the man for you. I hope you can understand." he murmured.

Hanna closed her eyes and bit hard her bottom lip, as a few tears fell from the corner of her eyes. Caleb felt very bad at that sight, and he lifted his hands to her face to wipe her tears away.

"Hey, don't cry... Please..." he whispered.

Hanna sniffed and shook her head.

"I don't want you to leave. You... You can stay here, you can find a new job and I'm gonna help you to, but... You don't have to move to San Diego, Caleb. Please, don't..." she sobbed.

"I should have moved there a long time ago, but... I didn't want to leave my 'funny' life here. But now it's time to..."

"I wanted this to stop when I thought that something was happening between us, but you convinced me not to... You told me you felt sick at the thought of losing me, and now you want to leave me... What the hell is wrong with you, Caleb?" Hanna yelled.

"I'm sorry, Hanna... This is not easy for me, but... I think it's what I have to do right now. We were good, weren't we? Everything was amazing, so we can just end it in a good way." Caleb said, trying to sound convincent.

"You can't talk like this... Is it because of Jess? She convinced you that I'm having a bad influence on you?"

"No, Hanna. I've already told you this, she can say whatever she wants about you, but you know I don't agree with her. But I agree with her when she says that I need to grow up, that's why I have to go to San Diego with her and start working there."

"Is there really nothing I can do to make you change your mind?"

The look in Hanna's eyes at that question almost made Caleb's heart melt. Her eyes were puffy and watery, she looked like a puppy about to be abandoned in the middle of the street. He felt really bad, but he knew that Hanna didn't deserve a guy like him. He had to leave her, try to build his own life and to let her live hers. He swallowed and took again her hands in his, smiling softly at her.

"You've been the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me, and nothing can ever change this. Hanna... We gave each other a little time to try, but my time is over, and I think I can't be the one who makes you happy. I wish you only the best. And... Thank you for these wonderful days." he said, trying not to cry.

"But... Can I be the one who decides who makes me happy? I want you to stay... Give us a little time more, there isn't any need for you to leave right now, right? Please, Caleb..."

Caleb shook his head.

"You shouldn't waste your time with me. I'm a guy who fools around, who doesn't have a job anymore, who likes to be a guy of twenty years old and not a man of thirty. You can easily find a thousand guys better than me." he said.

"You decided to change, though. Why don't you try to grow up here with me instead of going to San Diego?"

Caleb sighed.

"Because... There's still this part of me which isn't ready to commit to a woman, Hanna. I never made you promises because I knew I probably couldn't have kept them, and..." he started, but Hanna cut him off.

"Right. That's my fault. You've always made it clear you didn't want anything serious... I've been the stupid here, because I thought you were different. But you're not. You're just like the other guys. I've been just one of your many little sluts..."

"You've been so much more than that and you know it."

"Really? Then why are you leaving? You've been interested in nothing but my pussy from day one!"

"At first, maybe yes. Maybe that was the only thing on my mind about you. But you knew it, and you were interested in just sex too at the beginning, am I wrong? But then... Then we both have changed our minds. There was more than physical attraction... And, again, it was beautiful to spend all of this time together, but... Look, Hanna, I'm so sorry. I'm a stupid who doesn't even know what he wants. And that's why it's better for us to part our ways. I need to grow up and you need a nice guy by your side. But, please, remember that I never lied to you and that I loved every single moment we spent together. I feel like crap because of the way we're saying goodbye to each other right now, because actually I'd like to kiss you one last time. But I know it would be too much. So... Please, Hanna, try to be happy and don't cry for me, because I don't deserve your tears."

And with that, Caleb got up from the couch and planted a brief kiss on Hanna's forehead as she remained motionless, crying, and then he went to the balcony without looking behind.

Hanna knew it was time to leave his apartment. She looked at Caleb through the window, his back turned at her, noticing he was pulling out the nth cigarette to smoke, and before he could lighten it, she was already out of the door in tears.

* * *

Home seemed too far from there, and she thought she couldn't drive that way, so instead of getting in the car and reach her house, she walked in the club in front of Caleb's house. It was the club of the mall's party, the place where she and Caleb had kissed the first time, the place where everything had started. She got in and immediately walked to the counter, asking for a strong cocktail. She needed to get drunk. Not to think about how much she had been stupid to believe that Caleb was actually different, to let things go further than sex... Just everything. She needed alcohol in her veins to forget and not to think, at least for a few hours.

She didn't blame Aria for telling her to go on with Caleb. Because it wasn't Aria who really made her go on. It was herself. She wanted it too, she had wanted Caleb from the first moment. From the moment he saw him outside her store to say that he was sorry about the 'zipper accident', well, from that moment she knew that with him it wouldn't have been just sex. The way he smiled had always made her knees weak, the way he touched her wasn't just hot but also gentle, all his gentleman ways had made her feel better with him day by day. She had really thought he was different, she had really believed he was falling for her like she was falling for him, she had really believed it wasn't just sex for him either.

But, God, she had been wrong.

He got tired of her, so he was leaving her. Like every guy. He got tired of her body.

But why the hell did he even lose his job just to punch some perv who was saying rude things about her? If he really didn't care, he could have just laughed at that. But he hadn't done it. He had punched him instead, hard, and then he had lost his job. For her.

She couldn't explain herself everything. She just needed to stop thinking about him. He was leaving, he was a jerk. He was just the nth failure of her romantic life. A guy like all the guys.

* * *

"Caleb, don't you come to bed?" Jess asked, walking to the balcony where Caleb was still standing with another cigarette.

It was four in the morning, and Caleb was there smoking since nine 'o clock in the evening of the previous day. Jess hadn't asked anything when she had seen Hanna running away from their apartment in tears, but she knew that Caleb wasn't good about it.

"I'm okay here." he replied.

"You should stop smoking."

"And you should go to sleep."

Jess sighed and came closer to him.

"What happened with her?" she asked, not saying her name.

"Don't worry, she won't keep me here. I know you hate her."

"I don't hate her, it's just that I don't really like her. I mean, she made you go a little too nervous since you lose your job for her."

"It wasn't her fault. Anyway, I don't wanna talk about her. I don't know what we had but it's over now, and I'm coming to San Diego with you."

"She looked upset when she left."

"She was. Well, she'll get over it. She could have a thousand guys. But again, I don't wanna talk about her."

"You never wanna talk about her. The day I walked on you two here, you said you didn't wanna talk about her, but then you told me you thought you were falling for her..."

Caleb sighed and shook his head.

"Look, Jess... You're right. I need a big change in my life. And a new town with a new job is the best way to change, but most of all to grow up. My life has always been a complete mess. I've never had a firm point, a stability... Just nothing. Hanna was special, she was different from all the other girls I've met, I really thought I was falling for her, but... I can refuse for the nth time to grow up just for her, for a girl. I've never had a girlfriend, and I don't think that trying something serious with Hanna right now is a good idea. I'd probably be a bad boyfriend, she doesn't deserve it and I don't want to commit not knowing what would be like. I don't wanna risk. I don't wanna be like a teenager who doesn't want to go to work just because of his little crush. I don't have anything here, there's just her, but still, she's not enough to keep me here. I prefer to come with you to San Diego trying to finally be a man and reset everything that my life has been until now. Hanna included." he blurted out.

Jess nodded slowly.

"So... You're not in love with her?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No. I'm not in love with her." Caleb replied, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"Are you sure?"

"Jess, what the hell do you want?" he shouted then, a little nervous.

"Just to be sure that you're ready to leave. I don't want you to come with me and then regret it. I'm gonna offer you a job there, and you should know that when you'll have it, you won't be able to say 'No, thanks' and then come back here to your Hanna. When I told you to grow up, I also meant that you have to be sure about what you really want."

Caleb sighed and blew out his cigarette.

"I'm moving to San Diego and I'm not coming back. End of the story." he stated, with decision.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! Tough chapter, I know :( I also know that you all are disappointed for Caleb's act, but... Well, let's see what happens next ;) Anyway, I want to say that I know I haven't updated "Yours Are The Sweetest Eyes I've Ever Seen" in a while, but I'll update again soon. That story will be shorter than my other ones so I'm going slower with that, plus I wanted to focus more on this story and "Back to the Basement". Oookay, so... A big thank you to the reviewers of the last chapter (Mel2198, Pllspobyhaleb, princessveronica722 and the others three guests) :)Means a lot :) Also, when "The Mall" will be over (I don't know when, but there aren't too many chapters left), I think I'm gonna write another Haleb AU. One of my guests kinda requested me a prompt in which Hanna was Caleb's secretary or something like that, and I like the idea... I was thinking about Caleb as a married (yeah, m-a-r-r-i-e-d!) dentist and Hanna as his younger secretary, who of course is not his wife ;) Do you guys like the idea? Let me know :D Oh, and I wanted to recommend you all an amazing Haleb AU, "Leather And Silk", written by the amazing SereneCalamity, which is my current favorite story ;) If you haven't already checked it, just GO! :) Sorry for the little rant, thanks for reading! And, as always, if you leave a review I'll be extra-happy :D xx -Atramea. **


	14. Chapter 14

While Caleb was smoking on his balcony, Hanna was leaning by the counter of the club, her head resting on it. She was completely drunk, she had spent everything she had with her to drink and now she couldn't even lift her head from there. It was four in the morning, but the club was still full of guys, most of them pretty drunk as well. When Hanna made a huge effort to ask for another cocktail, the bartender didn't give it to her.

"You can't drink more, miss." he commented.

"Why? Here's my money." she muttered, giving him the little money she still had.

"It's not for the money. You'll end up in an hospital if you keep drinking like this."

"You have to give me what I'm asking for." Hanna muttered again, before replacing her head on the counter.

The bartender sighed, then gave a look around himself. A couple of guys were looking at Hanna and laughing, whispering in their ears. He was used to situations like those, and he knew that someone could have easily taken advantage of that girl. Maybe he could have just ignored her, it wasn't his business after all, but he was a nice guy and didn't like at all the idea of a possible rape.

"Hey, miss... You know what? I'll give you another drink if you give me your phone for a call." he whispered to Hanna, who was almost sleeping there by now.

She placed her purse on the counter without lifting her head, so the bartender took her mobile and called the last number on the call list, which obviously was Caleb's.

* * *

Caleb felt his mobile buzz in his pocket. He grabbed it and saw it was Hanna. He didn't want to pick up, so he just placed it back in the pocket and kept smoking.

Damn, he couldn't talk to her. He couldn't hear her voice yelling at him that he was a jerk and everything. Maybe she was right, yeah, but he didn't want to hear from her. It would have been painful.

But something made him think it was important. Something told him he had to pick up. It was weird, but he knew he had to. If he really couldn't talk to her, after all, he could have just hung up any second. So, taken a deep breath, he picked up.

"Hanna, look..." he started, but a voice interrupted him.

"Man, I don't know who you are but I think that Hanna is this girl in front of me, and she looks really bad."

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows. It was a male voice.

"Who is this? What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm happy to find you awake at this time in the morning... Look, I'm a bartender, my name is Chris, I work at the Galaxy Club in LA, and this girl is leaning by my counter totally drunk. I was the one who gave her to drink, but I didn't know that she had already asked some shots to my coworker earlier, so I couldn't imagine that she would have ended up like this. I convinced her to give me her phone, so I could call someone. You were the last number she called. I don't know if you are a friend of hers or what, but if you can, you should totally come here to pick her up, because I don't know what would happen if some stupid guy came up to her, given her current conditions." the guy explained to Caleb.

Caleb sighed and bit hard his lower lip, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"I live right in front of here, I'll be there in a second." he quickly said, hanging up and running out of the apartment.

* * *

When Caleb arrived at the club two minutes later, he immediately ran to the counter where he found Hanna basically asleep on that. He looked up at the bartender and nodded at him.

"Thanks for calling. I'll take her home." he said.

The bartender smiled at him a little sadly.

"It's such a shame to see a pretty girl like her getting drunk this way. Someone must have hurt her really bad today, I guess." he shrugged, not knowing it was right because of Caleb.

Caleb nodded again and took Hanna in his arms, lifting her bridal style.

"Thank you again. Bye." he said again to the bartender, before exiting the club carrying Hanna.

"That jerk fooled me. He said he would have given me another cocktail if I had left him give a call with my phone. He made his call, but he didn't give me my cocktail. He was a stupid liar. He's a jerk like all the guys." Hanna muttered as Caleb carried her in the parking of the club.

He saw her car parked there, so he searched for the keys in her purse and found them, then he unlocked the doors and slowly lied Hanna in the passenger seat, fastening her belt and closing the door.

"Where are we going?" Hanna continued muttering as Caleb jumped in the driver seat and closed the door.

"Home." he replied, fastening his seatbelt and starting the engine.

"You're a guy, you lie. You're not taking me home." she half-laughed.

Caleb felt terrible seeing her that drunk. He knew it was because of him. He watched the road and silently started driving towards Hanna's house. When he didn't hear any more muttered and incomprehensible word from her, he gave her a glance and saw her asleep. He smiled sadly at that sight. She was beautiful, even drunk and asleep. He noticed her make-up messed up by the tears, and she cursed himself once again.

"I'm sorry, baby..." he whispered, as he kept driving towards her house.

When he arrived there, he parked the car and got out. He took Hanna again in his arms and carried her bridal style till her front door. Then, he placed her feet down, still holding her, to be able to search for the keys of the house in her purse, and when he found them, he unlocked the door and entered with Hanna, taking her bridal style once again. She was occasionally moaning, but her eyes were closed and Caleb knew she wouldn't have remembered about the fact he had picked her up from the pub when she would have woken up. He didn't want her to know that he had done it for her.

Caleb lied her down on her bed and slowly undressed her, leaving just her underwear on. Damn, she was as sexy as always. She let out a slight laugh when Caleb tuck her in under the blankets, and then she snuggled against the pillow. Caleb, then, took an handkerchief from the nightstand and wiped away a little of her messed make-up from her cheeks, slowly, as she laughed again.

"It tickles!" she giggled.

"Almost done." he replied with a soft voice.

"Fuck you, Caleb... I hate you..." she murmured, still half-laughing.

Caleb sighed at that, then he placed the dirty handkerchief back on the nighstand. He returned close to Hanna and smiled when he heard her soft snoring. He sat on her bed and then placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek slowly.

"Don't do this to yourself... Never again... Neither me nor any guy in this entire world is worth it... Okay?" he whispered.

Hanna seemed to smile in her sleep and Caleb wanted to imagine that was her way to answer 'yes' to his question.

"Hey... Promise me that you won't think about me. That you won't waste any more time with me. Don't you see me? I'm an idiot, and I hurt you, so why would you want to be with me? Just let me go, Hanna. Forget me. You'll find a good man someday. Soon. I'm sure about that... You'll be in love, and happy, you'll get married and you'll have tons of wonderful children. You deserve it, so please... Be happy, okay?" he continued, gently running his fingertips up and down her cheek and neck.

Hanna let out another cute little smile in her sleep and Caleb smiled back at her as she could see him. Then, he got up and went to the bathroom, where he took a bin, and placed it right beside Hanna's bed, on the floor, in case she would have felt the need to vomit due to the alcohol. Then, he sat again on the bed and gave one last look to Hanna.

"Sleep tight, honey." he whispered, before leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Hanna didn't move an inch as Caleb got up from the bed and then out of the bedroom, before walking to the front door and leaving her house as well. He had to take a cab to go home since he had taken Hanna home with her car, but he didn't mind. What mattered to him is that Hanna was safe in her own house.

* * *

Caleb came back home at six in the morning. He was exhausted, so he immediately took off his clothes and climbed on bed next to an half-asleep Jess who, when he lied down, woke up.

"I heard you open the front door... Where have you been?" she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"At the club." he replied, telling her an half-truth.

"Did you drink?"

"Jess, I'm not drunk and you're not my mom. Let me sleep now."

"Have you seen Hanna, haven't you?"

Caleb pretended not to hear her, closing his eyes and inhaling a deep breath.

* * *

Hanna woke up with a huge headache. When she sat up in the bed, immediately felt the urge to vomit, and luckily she found a bin near the bed.

She remembered basically nothing.

Oh, right. Caleb fighting with Noel for her, Caleb losing his job along with Noel, Caleb telling her he would have soon left for San Diego, and then herself ending up in the club in front of Caleb's house to drink. But after then, she didn't remember anything.

She was in her underwear, under the blankets of her bed, with a bin near it. She hadn't come home by herself, that was for sure. She got up and looked through the window. Her car wa parked there. God, maybe she had come home with a random guy, then they had had sex and then he had gone away with the first cab. It must have gone like that._ 'Here I go again, one night stands and drunk nights. Back to the usual stupid Hanna's life before jerk Caleb.' _she thought.

She grabbed her mobile and called Aria, glad that she didn't have to work that day. Her friend picked up and greeted her happily, but Hanna wasn't of the same mood.

"Come over as soon as you can. Caleb's a huge asshole."

"Uh, okay." Aria replied quickly.

Two hours later, Aria was sitting on Hanna's bed as she finished telling her the whole mess which had happened the previous day. Hanna was almost crying, but she managed not to show herself that weak for a guy who wasn't even her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry if I said he was worth it and everything. I really thought this was the good time for you to find a nice guy." Aria murmured, biting her lip.

"It's not your fault, Ar. I thought it too, and honestly I'm glad I gave a try, after all. I had a good time with him throughout these days." Hanna shrugged, smiling bitterly.

"It just seems absurd, though. I mean, yesterday morning I met him at your front door, and now he wants to leave for San Diego. I'm sorry, I know you really cared about him..."

Hanna sighed as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You know what's the worst part, though? San Diego is something like three hours of bus from there. It's not like it's to the other side of the world. But he hasn't even tried to tell me 'We can try to keep this up', 'We can see each other on weekends' or something. He just cut everything off. Like... It was amazing until now, but we can't be together. I have to grow up and start my new life there. End of the story. Bye-bye, Hanna. Have a good life. It was nice to fuck you." she muttered as she wiped it away.

Aria sighed deeply and held her friend's hand.

"Do you think he's like implicitely blaming you for the loss of his job?" she asked.

"He told me it's not like that, but who knows... Well, actually I could have kept my mouth shut about Noel..."

"You didn't do anything wrong in my opinion."

"Yeah, cool. But he's leaving anyway."

"What about last night? Have you remembered anything from the club?"

Hanna shook her head.

"I must have come home with someone. I hardly believe I could have driven since I drank like hell." she added then.

"Do you think you slept with someone?"

"Probably." she shrugged, snorting.

"Well... It was someone who knew where you lived, because I don't think you were in the condition to explain where your house was... Plus, it was a real gentleman because he put a bin next to your bed and replaced your clothes back in the closet..." Aria commented.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, but... It doesn't look like you slept with the first horny guy who found you last night in that club. Looks more like a kind person who knows you pretty well just brought you home to tuck you in."

Hanna remained silent processing Aria's words.

"Have you checked your phone?" Aria asked.

"No, why?"

Aria sighed and took her mobile from the nightstand.

"Let's see if you texted or called someone while you were drunk..." she said as she unlocked Hanna's phone.

Hanna bit hard her lower lip when Aria opened the call list, revealing she had apparently called Caleb at four in the morning and talked with him for about a minute.

"Oh, God... What the hell did I tell him?" she snorted, rubbing her temples.

"I don't know, but... I think he just came to you and brought you home last night."

"What a poor figure... He saw me drunk... And who knows what I told him... As if yesterday wasn't already a shitty day..."

"Well, at least he saw what he did to you. I think he got that you were drunk because of him..."

"Even worse! God, I must have looked desperate..."

"He helped you, though. He could have ignored your call, instead he picked up. He could have left you in that pub, instead he came to rescue you and take you home. He even brought your car here. He put you in bed and gave you a bin for the morning hangover, he... He took care of you."

"But he's still leaving. Maybe he just felt guilty, so he helped me last night. He's always been kind to me after all, and this is the confirmation. That's one of the things I like the most about that idiot." Hanna said sadly, sighing.

"Hey... He won't leave until next week, right? He still can change his mind."

"He won't. He wants to sell the apartment and then he'll go to San Diego with that bitch of his sister. And I won't see him anymore since he won't come to work to the mall."

"Well, then go to his apartment and try to talk to him."

"Not a chance. He made clear what he wants, I don't wanna go there and cry in front of him or be humiliated by his sister again. I already talked to him. I can't do anything else to stop him. He's a jerk like all the guys, Aria. Maybe I should just let him go."

Aria sighed and remained silent for a few seconds.

"You shouldn't let him go if you love him." she said softly, suddenly.

Hanna closed her eyes and then looked down. Was Aria right? Did she love him? She wasn't sure of the answer, and that was already an answer itself.

"He shouldn't leave if _he_ loves me. And maybe he just doesn't. I guess that here it doesn't matter what I feel... It matters what _he_ feels. And if he's ready to leave because he thinks I'm not enough important to keep him here, well... Then I _have to _let him go." she stated then, her eyes getting watery.

Aria smiled bitterly at her before pulling her friend into a warm hug, and then Hanna finally let herself go and cried against Aria's shoulder.

* * *

When Caleb woke up, it was already afternoon. He was surprised to see that Jess was still in bed, awake.

"Morning, brother." she muttered before coughing.

"Why are you still in bed?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sick. I feel like shit..." Jess replied, and then sneezed.

"Whoa, I see..." he continued, getting up from the bed.

"I was also waiting for you to wake up, actually."

"Why? Jess, if you want to talk about..."

"It's not about her, don't worry." she interrupted him.

Caleb sighed and nodded, then Jess continued.

"There are no medicines here. Can you just go to the pharmacy and take something for the flu, please? I really need them."

"Yeah, of course." Caleb said, before putting a shirt on.

"I don't know how could you not take anything after a whole night on the balcony, though." Jess muttered, rolling in the bed.

"I'm a man, I'm stronger." Caleb replied with a smirk.

Jess rolled her eyes, as Caleb finished getting dressed.

"And... Do you feel better today?" Jess asked then.

Caleb just nodded.

"I'll be right back." he said, then he left the apartment.

* * *

Caleb drove to the pharmacy in deep thought. The image of Hanna drunk and upset because of him was haunting him ever since the previous night. It had totally broken him. But still, he hadn't changed his mind. He just wanted Hanna to forget him. And, well, he had to forget her as well.

He walked in the pharmacy and found the medicines for the flu, but when he reached the pay desk he felt a lump in his stomach seeing that Hanna was there. At first, he thought he was just imagining it, but when she turned around, he realized she was really her. God, was LA that small? He swallowed and took a deep breath. He would have never ignored her, it would have been disrespectful and he wasn't like that, especially towards a woman, especially towards _her_.

"Hey." he murmured, awkwardly.

"C-caleb, hi." she stuttered.

Caleb didn't know what to say, so he just showed her he had to pay for his medicines and tried to walk past her, but then Hanna said something which stopped him.

"Thank you for taking me home last night, by the way."

He turned around and felt a little confused. How the hell could she remember?

"Sorry... What?" he replied, trying to sound unaware of everything.

"I know it was you, Caleb. Don't play dumb." she replied firmly.

Caleb remained silent and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, so Hanna continued.

"I saw the call list on my phone. I know I called you last night. I think I was completely drunk, I actually can't remember anything, but what I know is that I woke up this morning alone in my bed, my car was outside parked at its usual spot, and my clothes were in their place, so the one who brought me home knew which was my car and where I lived and everything. Plus, you casually happen to live right in front of the club. I think that's enough to make me think it was you. Anyway, I'm sorry if I called you at that time... I wasn't conscious."

Caleb sighed and then nodded, biting his bottom lip. He should have probably deleted that call from her phone.

_"_Well... Actually, the one who called me with your phone was a bartender. You were like sleeping on the counter of the club totally drunk, so he took your phone and dialed the last number called. He said it was better if someone would have come to pick you up... It wasn't a problem, though. I was wide awake. I just hope you feel good today." he replied with a slight shrug.

Hanna roamed a hand through her hair and felt really ashamed for what had happened the previous night.

"Look, I absolutely wouldn't have wanted you to see me that way. I don't know what I said or did, but if I acted like a stupid I apologize... I'm sorry." she muttered, scratching her forehead.

"It's okay, you were just laughing and muttering some incomprehensible words..." he replied, letting out a slight smile.

Hanna bit her lip and then replied.

"Anyway, you didn't have to do that... I mean, you didn't have to help me and take me home and everything."

_"_Hanna... I would have never wanted you to be like that. But you were like that because of me... So... Yeah, I had to do that. And even if I didn't, I would have done it anyway."

Hanna lowered her gaze, not knowing what else to say. Caleb felt the embarassment between them, so he tried to say something.

"You know, I came to take some medicines for Jess. She seems to have the flu."

Hanna nodded.

"Hopefully she'll get better soon." she said then, with a tip of sarcasm.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I mean, she has to get better soon, so you guys can leave for San Diego." Hanna insisted, intensely looking into Caleb's eyes.

Caleb sighed and pursed his lips.

"We still have to solve a couple of things to be able to sell the apartment... We'll probably be done for the next weekend. So... I guess that Jess has all the time to get better." he replied then.

Hanna nodded.

"And... What are you doing here, instead? Is it because of the hangover?" Caleb asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"No, I..." Hanna started, but then a clumsy old woman accidentally hit her on her way outside, making Hanna's pharmacy bag fall to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss! I wasn't looking where I was going!" the woman apologized.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Hanna replied, lowering herself to put the stuff back in the bag.

"I'll help her, no problem, ma'am." Caleb told the old woman, smiling.

The woman apologized once again and then left the pharmacy, as Caleb went on his knees to help Hanna.

His heart stopped when he saw what was in her pharmacy bag.

Three different pregnancy tests.

He swallowed and handed one of them to Hanna, who just put it back in the bag.

"Thanks." she murmured, as both of them stood up.

He just stared at her speechless, totally displaced by what he had seen.

"Well... I have to go. Bye." she said then, turning her heels and walking away from the pharmacy, leaving Caleb there stoned.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm happy I could finally update this! I received a lot of good reviews to the last chapter and that made me very very very happy, so thank you so much! Your words mean a lot to me :) So, right now Hanna and Caleb are in a weird and kind of awkward situation... Anyway, I hope you guys liked this long chapter; what Caleb did for Hanna while she was drunk, the Hanna/Aria scene and everything ;) and, well, that ending... Mmh... :D Can't wait to read what you guys think! But remember... It's not always what it looks like... ;) haha, please let me know :P Love you all, have an amazing week! I'll update ASAP :) xx -Atramea.**


	15. Chapter 15

"And why the hell didn't you tell him they were for me and not for you?" Aria yelled.

"He doesn't deserve to know all the truth, nor your private things. He's just a jerk." Hanna replied, shrugging.

"But he must be freaking out right now! He probably thinks he knocked you up! This is mean, Han!"

"I don't care."

"I think I know what's really going on with you..."

"What do you mean?"

"You left him with this doubt and you're hoping that this doubt may keep him here in LA. He'll be like_ 'I'm having a son, I can't move to San Diego!'_... Right?"

Hanna sighed. She and Aria were sitting in the living room of Aria's house, waiting for the results of the pregnancy tests. Aria was late, and she could be pregnant. She had asked Hanna to buy the tests for her and then come over, and that's what Hanna had done, bumping into Caleb at the pharmacy.

"Look, they just fell on the floor and he saw them. It's not like I explained him that they weren't mine because I was buying them for you and whatever. We kinda broke up even if we weren't together, so I think I really don't owe him explications about my best friend's possible pregnancy." Hanna snapped back.

"But maybe you should tell him that you're not pregnant!"

"No. And, he didn't ask anything, so... I won't just come up to him and tell him _'Hey, you little bastard, don't worry, you haven't knocked me up! Now you can leave, bye-bye!'_... That's all."

Aria snorted.

"They say that the waiting for the pregnancy test's result is stressful, but the truth is that dealing with you is even more stressful!" she added, rubbing her forehead.

Hanna chuckled and then the alarm on her mobile rang, signaling the time was over.

"So... Are you ready?" Hanna asked, taking her friend's hand.

"Ugh... I guess so." Aria murmured, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

The two looked at the three sticks at the same time and their eyes immediately filled with tears.

"I'll be a mom!" Aria exclaimed, as a few tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"Yes, you will!" Hanna smiled at her before pulling her into an hug.

"Oh my God, it was supposed to happen after the wedding, what am I gonna do now?"

Hanna pulled away and wiped her friend's tears away with a big smile plastered on her face.

"A baby is never supposed to happen. You're gonna get married with an adorable baby bump and then you'll have the most beautiful kid of the world, okay? You and Ezra will be the best parents ever and I'll be the greatest auntie of all the time."

"Thank you, Han..."

Hanna smiled again at her friend.

* * *

Caleb came back home and found Jess sitting on the couch with her laptop. He handed her the pharmacy bag without saying anything. He was still thinking about Hanna and those pregnancy tests.

"Thanks, Caleb." Jess said, but Caleb ignored her and walked to the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked then.

"Nothing. I just need to smoke." he replied.

"You've probably smoked one hundred cigarettes since last night..."

"So what?"

"Okay, okay... Don't yell. Anyway, I think the apartment is ready to be sold. I found this site on the network, and we could—"

Caleb interrupted her.

"Yeah, whatever. You'll think about it."

"Caleb!"

He sighed and turned around, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What happened? This morning you looked kinda okay despite yesterday, but now you're a little too moody... So?" she continued.

"I met Hanna at the pharmacy, that's it. Can I go to smoke now?"

"Did she tell you something?"

Caleb rolled his eyes at her, but someway he felt the need to talk about what he had seen, so he just let the words flow out.

"We had a stupid casual chat pretending we're normal friends or something like that, but that's not what bothers me. I just... I saw what she had in her pharmacy bag."

"And what was that?"

"She bought... She bought three pregnancy tests." he blurted out.

Jess widened her eyes.

"Caleb... Have you knocked her up?" she asked without too many problems.

"I don't know..." Caleb muttered, roaming a hand through his hair.

"Well, have you used a condom? All the times?"

"Of course I have! But, I don't know... Once at her place we had a lot of wine, and then we went straight to bed, and... I don't know how many times we actually did it that night, and I can't remember if we were careful all the times... So... God, I'm not sure..." he stammered, scratching his head.

Jess rubbed her temples.

"But, hey, didn't you ask her anything?" she said.

"No, I didn't. I was like petrified, I... I'm still in shock. What if she's pregnant of my baby?" Caleb murmured.

"I don't want to be rude, but... Are you sure that the baby would be yours if it really existed?"

Caleb rubbed his eyes and stayed silent for a few seconds before answering.

"She told me she was only seeing me and I believed her... Well, I believe her."

"So you're not sure?"

"Jess, look, don't make this more complicated than how much it already is. And don't talk like Hanna is a slut, okay?"

"Sorry." Jess sighed, raising both of her hands in defense.

"I need to see her." he blurted out then, grabbing his coat.

"What about a call, instead?"

"Jess, this is serious! I saw the tests and I remained like an idiot staring at her and doing nothing... But now I need to know. She can't keep it a secret to me. Plus, if I call her, she won't pick up. I have to go to her place, that's the only thing I have to do right now."

Jess remained silent watching Caleb making his way out of the apartment.

* * *

Caleb drove until Hanna's house thinking about the possibility to become a dad. Of course he wasn't ready.

He wasn't ready to date Hanna, how could he be ready to be a father?

He managed to arrive in front of her house but he immediately noticed that her car wasn't there. She probably wasn't home. He got out of the car and rang the doorbell, but no one answered. She wasn't home, but she would have been back sooner or later. She wouldn't have answered his calls, though, so he just sat on her porch and waited for her to come home.

He needed to know.

* * *

It was dark outside when Hanna finally came back home. Once she parked, she noticed Caleb's car already there and when she got out of her car, she saw him sitting on her porch. She walked to him a little surprised. She wasn't expecting him.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" she asked, as he stood up.

"I was waiting for you." he shrugged, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. A couple of hours, maybe."

"You could have called me..."

"You wouldn't have picked up."

"Yeah... You're probably right." she sighed.

Caleb nodded awkwardly.

"So... What do you want?" Hanna asked, becoming a little harsher than before.

"Can I come in? Just one minute... I need to ask you something and it's pretty important... And you already know what it is, probably."

Hanna sighed and just opened the front door, letting him in and then closed it behind their backs. She walked to the kitchen counter and leaned by it, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him as he awkwardly stood in the center of the room. He titled his head from side to side and then decided to speak.

"Look, Hanna... I can't pretend I didn't see what I saw this morning at the pharmacy, what was in your bag, so... I panicked then, but now I need to know if... You're..."

"I'm not pregnant. And if that's all you had to ask, you can leave now." Hanna replied quickly, cutting him off.

Caleb processed what she had just said.

"You're not?" he asked again.

"No. I'm not. You can leave for San Diego, I won't ask you for money or anything for the baby because there's no baby, so don't worry... You're free like a bird." she snapped.

Caleb sighed.

"You know... While I was waiting for you on the porch, I though a lot about that possibility, and... The truth is that... I... I was worried for the baby, because last night you drank a lot and I know that pregnant women absolutely don't have to do that. Actually, that's probably the only thing that I know about pregnancy..." he whispered, smiling a little, looking at the floor.

Hanna couldn't help but find his thought so sweet.

"I bought the tests for Aria. She's actually pregnant." she said then, smiling thinking to her friend.

Caleb lifted his head and smiled back.

"Really?" he asked enthusiastic.

Hanna nodded.

"That's great!" Caleb commented.

"It wouldn't have been so great if it was me to be pregnant, right?" Hanna snapped.

Caleb dropped his smile and bit his bottom lip.

"Honestly... Would you have been happy about that? Being pregnant of _me_?" he asked.

Hanna swallowed before replying.

"At least it would have probably stopped you from leaving." she replied in a shy whisper, lowering her gaze.

Caleb felt the 'crack' of his heart breaking at her words. He closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, before letting out a deep breath.

"Is that so important to you? Would you really like me to stay even after what I told you yesterday at my place? The way I hurt you and everything?" he asked.

Hanna shrugged. She tried to hate him. She just couldn't.

"I know that's stupid, but I still hope you can change your mind. I didn't think I could have felt so attached to you, but... The truth is that when you told me you were leaving, I just... It's like I realized everything. I realized how much I actually cared about you, and... And it's seriously so much, even considering how long we've known each other. But... We've never spoken about something serious, so... I can't claim anything from you. It was my mistake to think that we had some chance to be together, like _really_ together... Obviously, I wouldn't have been ready to be pregnant of you, but... I was just hoping I could mean something to you even without your baby in my belly." she explained.

Caleb sighed and bit his lower lip, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hanna, you mean something to me and you know it... But if I won't leave and go to work with Jess, I—" he started, but she cut him off.

"You'll find another way to grow up. You don't have to show anything to anyone, because that would mean that you depend by someone, and that's the exact opposite of growing up. To grow up, you have to show something to yourself, first of all. So, if going to San Diego is what Jess or your family wants for you but it's not what _you_ want, well... You should ask yourself a few questions before moving there and just leaving everything behind. You're a smart guy and you can easily find another honest job even without your sister's help and without leaving your city. Look, not so long ago I was just a babysitter, but then I got the job at the mall. So, there are plenty opportunities right out here. You don't have to leave to have another chance. I swear, I'm not telling you this just for me... I'm telling you this most of all for you... Think about it."

Caleb remained silent for a few seconds, and Hanna slowly walked towards him until she was standing right in front of him. They stared into each other's eyes before Caleb broke the silence.

"I'll think about it." he whispered, nodding slightly.

"You should leave next week, right?"

"Actually... Jess managed to fix things earlier. We'll leave as soon as we find someone interested in the apartment. It could be even in a couple of days..."

Hanna totally changed her expression when she heard that. He sighed and searched for her eyes, but she kept her gaze low.

"I won't just go without saying goodbye, though. I promise." he murmured.

"Am I supposed to be happy about that?"

Caleb pursed his lips and shrugged slightly.

"I don't know, but... I just wanted to tell you. I don't want this to be the last time we see each other." he replied.

Hanna sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well... Now that you know that I'm not pregnant, you can go home. You're gonna sleep without any trouble..." she said.

Caleb sighed and instinctively reached for her hands but Hanna shook them off.

"Save it." she snapped at him.

Caleb nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, well... Goodnight. And when you see Aria, give her my congratulations on her pregnancy." he said.

Hanna gave him a small nod and then he walked to her front door, leaving her house.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, most of you guys guessed correctly... The tests were for Aria. But Caleb got so scared :P Anyway, your reviews are incredible as always...you make me really happy with that, thank you guys so very much :) I heard a spoiler about Hanna who will have a pregnancy scare on PLL... Does anybody know if that's true? I think it would be amazing to see a situation like that... I mean, I don't want her to be pregnant on the show, and I'm sure the authors will never consider that for any of the liars, but I'd be really curious to see how Hanna and obviously Caleb would react just at the thought of that possibility... It would be great :) Anyway...what do you guys think of the chapter? We're getting closer to the end of the story, but then I think I'm gonna write a new Haleb AU and obviously keep up my other stories... So, guys, let me know what you think of the chapter! Have a good week, love you! xx -Atramea.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hanna and Caleb didn't see or hear from each other for four days. She assumed he was still in town though, since he had promised her he wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. But after all, she didn't trust him completely after the way he had changed with her. One day he thought he was falling for her, and then he wanted to leave everything to go to work to another city.

She kept her busy with work, even doing extra shifts, so she could focus on herself and not think too much. When she was done with work, she always stopped by Aria and Ezra's. They were like a family to her, and they could make her feel not alone. Hanna's parents were divorced, and after their failed marriage they had restarted a life with someone else. She liked to be independent, but sometimes she needed the closure of someone.

But she still missed Caleb. She loved Aria to death, yeah, but Caleb had given her a feeling which she hadn't felt in years. So she missed him. A lot.

Caleb had tried to distract himself going out in the night. He went to various discos and he always found a girl who was willing to spend some 'private time' with him, but he had never been able to go further than some kisses. His mind always went to Hanna, every freaking time he touched another girl, and suddenly he couldn't be a minute more with them.

* * *

That night Caleb was in a small and pretty quiet pub near the mall, drinking something not alcoholic. He didn't want to flirt with any girl, and he didn't want to get drunk either. He just want to be out of the apartment and be quiet. The thought of being home with Jess asking about Hanna, the apartment and everything else made him feel sick. He needed to stay a little alone.

He and Jess had almost sold the apartment, though. So, if everything went as planned, they were moving to San Diego on Saturday morning, that was in two days. Caleb was thinking to stop by Hanna's the next evening, because he wanted to see her one last time before leaving, as he had promised her. Even if he knew it was going to be painful.

As he took a sip of his Coca-Cola Zero, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, so he turned around and was pretty surprised to see who was standing in front of him.

"Aria?" he said, giving her a small smile.

"Hi, Caleb... Mind if I join you?"

"Absolutely." he replied, as Aria took a seat on the barstool next to him and asked the bartender for an orange juice.

"So... What are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

"I'm waiting for my fiancé, we were supposed to meet here like fifteen minutes ago... He has the bad habit of being late." she shrugged.

Caleb smiled at her.

"I don't know if Hanna already told you, anyway congratulations on your baby." he said then.

"Thanks. She told me, though."

Caleb nodded slowly as the bartender gave her the orange juice. Aria searched for her wallet to pay, but Caleb pulled out some money from his pocket and gave them to the guy behind the counter, who took it and walked away. Aria noticed he was gone only when she lifted her head from her purse, and then she understood that Caleb had paid for her.

"You didn't have to do that..." she said.

"I never make a woman pay when she's with me. Besides I know you, plus you're even pregnant, so... It's perfectly fine."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. So... Why have you joined me? You should be like pissed off at me because of Hanna..."

Aria took a sip of her juice and gave him a small shrug.

"I don't know you well, but I don't think you're actually a bad guy. Hanna's really pissed off at you, yeah, and she'd be really pissed off at me too if she knew that I'm talking to you right now, but... She doesn't know, so I think it's fine. Anyway... I don't like to be alone in a pub at night here in LA, so when I saw you I thought to come up to you since I don't know when that stupid of Ezra will show up. That's stupid, I know..." she replied, eventually giggling.

"No, it's not. Bad people are everywhere. I'm glad you did. And thanks for not thinking that I'm a bad guy... You'd have all the right to."

Aria gave him a small smile and then they stayed silent for a few minutes before Caleb spoke again.

"How is she?"

Aria let out a sigh and finished her orange juice before replying.

"She doesn't feel like hanging out so much lately. She's doing extra shifts at work, trying to keep herself busy and focused on something... But don't worry, she's fine at the end of the day. I won't say bullshit, she's a strong girl and she could perfectly stay without you... Even if she would have probably preferred the other way around. That's it."

Caleb pursed his lips and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, yeah... I know she's strong. And I'm glad she's fine. But... Is everything okay at the mall? I mean... Does anyone bother her with the story of mine and Noel's fight? I think they all have an idea about it, and maybe that's the exactly wrong idea, so... I really don't want Hanna to be treated like a slut because of that." he said.

"Don't worry, it's okay. Besides the usual stupid redshanks, everyone knows that Hanna is a really nice girl. Her coworkers love her." Aria replied with a small smile.

Caleb returned the smile and nodded, then he said something else.

"Aria, look, I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear I didn't, but... Things just got messed up. I'm sorry if she thinks I was only interested in her body because it's not true, but I understand her. I've been a jerk, a total jerk so... I just hope she will find the guy who she really deserves." he said.

"Is there any chance for you to think you can be that guy?"

Caleb sighed and lowered his gaze, then Aria continued.

"Caleb, this is none of my business and I'm totally aware of this, but... I hadn't seen Hanna so happy in a long time. She was scared to start feeling something for you, so she had thought of ending everything multiple times, but I always told her not to. I thought that it could finally be her opportunity. _You_ could be her opportunity. I had this feeling, so I've always told her that you were worth a try. I don't want to make you feel guilty or push you into something that you don't feel like doing, I just want you to be aware that if you tried harder and if you risked and believed a little bit more in you and her, well... You guys would have probably been happy together. You shouldn't have married her or done something extraordinary, you just should have been a little braver. This is not about your job or growing up... This is just about you and her. Anyway, I repeat, only you two know what really happened and everything... This is just what I think and I wanted to let you know that."

Caleb stayed silent for a few seconds before replying.

"The last time I saw her because I wanted to talk about the pregnancy tests, well... She told me something that made me think a lot. That... I don't have to show anything to anyone if I really want to grow up. That I have to take my responsabilities and make my choices without the influence of my family or anyone else. You know, I thought a lot about that. And I'm still thinking about that. I'm thinking about what my choice would be if I didn't have any pressure from anyone. But... I'm angry with myself because I don't know the answer. I'm thinking about leaving and starting over, but... I'm thinking about staying, too. Staying for her." He took a deep breath and then continued. "Everytime I see her, I... My stomach does like somersaults. I have this weird feeling of warmth, my ears become flushed, I... I feel like a stupid. I don't understand anything. I never felt this way before. Never. I've always been the kind of guy who doesn't mind about girls, or friends... You know, bounds in general. But... She changed me. And... This make me feel... _Weak_. I don't know how to explain, but... This weakness kinda scares me. I understood that if I'm leaving, actually, I will run away. Because... I'm scared to be like that. To be weak."

Aria smiled at him and he felt even weaker.

"Do you want to know what I think?" she asked, still smiling a little.

Caleb just nodded, keeping his gaze firm on Aria's face.

"That's not weakness. You call it 'weakness' because it's probably a new thing for you, but... That's not weakness... That's _love_. You're not weak around Hanna... You're just in love with her. And you'd run away from your own feelings if you'll leave. Honestly, this wouldn't sound like a grow-up thing." she said.

Caleb bit his lower lip and moved his gaze to the floor, a little embrassed. Aria, then, restarted talking.

"And... I think she's in love with you too. She didn't tell me, and she probably doesn't even know it yet, but... I know she is. I know her pretty well. But then again, if you'll leave, she'll be strong enough to forget you and go on with her life. You wouldn't be the first to disappoint her. Caleb, I'm not saying that you don't have to leave, that's your choice and I don't know you or your situation with Hanna that well to intrude in all of this, but... My advice is be sure of what you do. Just try to make the right thing for yourself, okay? Again, I don't think you're a bad guy, and I don't think you're inmature either... Maybe you're just a little unsure. So... Take your time. Don't rush into things just because someone wants you to. And, well, if your choice will be San Diego, just go. But be sure about that."

Caleb sighed and scratched the back of his neck, then let out a small smile towards Aria.

"Well... Thank you." he murmured.

Aria smiled back.

"No problem. But, seriously, don't feel pushed into something by me either." she laughed.

"I won't."

"Why are you here, though? You're not even drinking alcohol... I thought I was the one pregnant!"

Caleb let out a little chuckle and then answered her.

"I'll be honest, I tried to hang out with some hot chicks the last couple of nights, but... Well, I didn't feel quite like to eventually. And, about the alcohol... From the night I saw Hanna so drunk because of me, I've started hating alcohol so much that it made me feel sick, so I'm trying not to drink anymore. I just came here to stay a little quiet, you know, I didn't want to be home with Jess... She keeps talking about the apartment-selling stuff, and I'm tired of hearing her. I just wanted to relax and maybe make up my mind. And, well... It was nice to talk a little with you."

"Yeah, it was nice for me too." Aria replied, smiling.

Then, she moved her gaze to the entry of the pub and held out a hand towards a dark-haired man just entered.

"Daddy-to-be?" Caleb smirked at her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Aria replied, blushing.

Ezra reached them and kissed Aria on the lips, mumbling some excuse for his late. Then, Aria turned to Caleb.

"Uhm, Ezra... This is Caleb, Hanna's..." she started, but then she didn't know how to continue.

"A friend of hers. Nice to meet you." Caleb finished for her, stretching his hand towards Ezra.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ezra, Aria's fiancé." Ezra replied, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, I know. And besides on the wedding, congratulations on the future baby too... Hanna told me." Caleb continued, smiling.

"Oh, no problem. It's not a secret. Thank you very much." Ezra replied.

"Okay, guys... I'm going home. Have a good night. Aria... Thank you for the little chat." Caleb said, getting up from the barstool.

"And thank you for the orange juice. Goodnight, Caleb." Aria replied.

"Goodnight, see you around." Ezra said.

Caleb gave them a nod and then walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Is everything okay?" Ezra asked Aria.

Aria smiled and nodded at him.

"Yeah. Everything okay." she replied then.

* * *

Caleb didn't even know how or why or when exactly he had ended up there, he just knew that he was there. When he had exited the pub and then gotten in his car, he had driven for a while with no destination, and then, suddenly, he -or his mind- had automatically taken himself to _her_ place.

He was currently in his car, sitting in the driver seat, tapping his fingers on the wheel. He had turned off the engine and the lights, and was just staring at her front door. Her car was parked there and he could see the lights on inside the house, signaling that she was home and awake. He remained there in his car, though, wondering what he could have said if he was going to ring her doorbell. He just didn't know.

He was planning on going to her the next day, just to tell her that he was going to leave, then why was he there now?

It was half past one in the morning and it was also slightly raining, and that made him think back to the first night he and Hanna had slept together. The cuteness of Hanna who wanted to go away as soon as they had finished, his attempts to make her stay until the rain would have stopped, and then both of them ending up sleeping all cuddled up together. He smiled a little sadly, still looking at the door.

His car radio was playing _Stay with me_ by Sam Smith, and a train of thoughts was running through his mind as the song went on. The words of the song, Aria's words and obviously Hanna's words were playing over and over in his head, as his gaze didn't move an inch from that door.

As soon as the song ended, something pushed him to unfasten his seatbelt and open the door of his car, even if he had no idea about what to say or do, and he was going to her front door, but then he saw the lights inside the house suddenly turned off. He sighed and shook his head, getting back in the car and letting his head fall on the headrest of the seat. He interpreted that like a signal. He fastened his seatbelt again and restarted the engine, driving away from her place.

The next day he was going back there just to say goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all :) Guys, seriously, your reviews are totally amazing! You're the best! You don't even know how much you make me happy with your words, thank you so so so much! I'm glad you like the story :) So, I know that you guys would have enjoyed if Caleb went to knock on that damn door, but no...he didn't :( What about his chat with Aria though? I loved writing it, so I really want to know what you think! The story's almost over, so your reviews now are more than important to me, so... Let me know! ;) Also, I'm sorry if I used a little to update, but I had a lot of work to do these last days... Anyway, here you go with the chapter (a chapter even without Jess, and from what I read in the reviews you guys kinda hate her, hahaha!) ;) Hope to hear from you guys now :) Have a nice week everyone! Love you and thank you so much for everything! xx -Atramea.**


End file.
